Shinobi's Trail
by DyeeyEllll
Summary: A man named Urakaku Hatsumi became an Akatsuki member and left the group after Madara kills Konan his mother. He met Naruto the 6th Hokage and cooperate with him to stop Madara's Project Tsuki No Me and the capturing of Bijuus, including himself & Naruto.
1. 1st Trail: The Beggining

There was a very strong storm brewing inside the Hidden Rain and because of the storm, Pain was having a hard time concentrating his chakra to recognize any intruders. The Akatsuki took this as an advantage and planned to have a meeting underground to their base and everyone was there. were having a meeting.

"We're getting killed one by one…" Madara said in a low angry voice. Everyone was dead serious inside the base and nobody wanted to speak out loud. They were too captivated with the tension going on.

"So I wanna welcome them…" Madara turned around as Urakaku and his partner Higarashi arrived. Urakaku was silent, he had short red hair and bangs to the left and has the rinnegan and his weapon was a simple kunai and a metal pole. His partner, Higarashi had long yellow spiky hair and he had a sword attached to his back.

Urakaku walked towards Madara and placed the the body of the Kazekage's son, Higara, next to Madara. Sasuke was impressed with the way the two partners acted, both were acting mature and highly confident.

"Hmm…so you've successfully caught the one- tailed beast…" Sasuke smirked and turned away.

"He was easy to beat, " Suigetsu laughed. "Even if he is the son of the Kazekage, Gaara."

"I am very happy for you, Urakaku… Keep it up…" Madara although he was wearing a mask, smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Urakaku's POV)<strong>

Now that you've seen what happened there with me capturing the One-tailed beast. I will now tell you a short story that's all about my miserable life in the past. Trust me, that it isn't something you'd see everyday.

My father was Rigoi Omorai was the Raikage and he had long white hair and white beard as well, who would have known right? And my mother was Konan Hatsumi, yes, she was my mother and she was in the Akatsuki, same as I am.

I was born out during the first ninja war and it was a very hard and disturbing time to be born. Willingly, my father was killed by Pain, something I find wasn't suppose to be right. My mother and I escaped out of Rain…And headed towards a small town inside Waterfall Village, Omegakurenso...that's where we stayed for quite a while.

I grew up with a rinnegan on my right eye, so people ran away when they see me because they were scared to be killed, I was just a kid and I never really understood why people would think such horrid thoughts. Therefore, I was hated by the people that have seen me, those people decided to ouster us out of the village.

That's when I found the Hidden Leaf village, the village where Naruto was the Rokudaime Hokage, (6th Hokag) He was the person that helped us with our many problems and let us live along side him and the village.

It was peaceful, I never knew life could be possible in such a place, because of the people that feared me...I grew far from them and that's where the coldness in my heart started. I try hard to not let it ruin my life.

But one time, the power inside me was triggered, the 4-tailed fox's power was unleashed and also it's enormous power. I transformed into a four tail beast, I couldn't control myself. I destroyed everything in sight, left nothing unharmed, I tore everything in my way including the people inside the village.

I killed also Hinata's daughter, Himega…

And that was the one that triggered Naruto's tailed beast. The Kyuubi. He transformed into an eight tail beast cloak, and that's then we battled, that battle destroyed everything in the village, anger swept it clean.

Konoha was destroyed.

I was tired and so was Naruto, I was defeated easily when the battle was over because the Shinobi's that were unharmed were able to seal the power I had. I didn't like it one bit!

I HATED IT!

After that, I became crazy…The people put me in a mental hospital…I was so disappointed in myself and everyone else. Anger was formed in my heart, and a cold barrier had formed, pushing every bond of love and other things aside for anger to rise.

I wanted to revenge everything for what have they done to me, they destroyed me, my life, everything I held close… I escaped out of the mental hospital through the ceiling and I started killing people that I came across to, thinking that they were going to send me back.

My mother won't be able to stop my foolishness, my thrive to kill, my hunger for revenge. So I decided to battle her, it took me everything I got and I ended up wounding her. I left her alone in the village and I started running away.

Running from fear, running from the anger boiling inside me.

After that, I saw a masked man together with Kabuto, the man who attempted to kill me, they looked like they were waiting for me. He wanted me to join the Akatsuki. I didn't take anymore time to think and I agreed to join him and his gang, despite of a deal, he promised to search for my mother, or else I'll kill him...that was the deal.

I met Higarashi, the man who became my best friend and became my assistant, our friendship became deeper as time passed that we spend most of our lives fighting together and hanging out, helping one another do missions and other stuff.

Madara later ordered me to go to the Hidden Sand, to go find and capture the One- tailed beast, Higara, Gaara's son. I smiled at this, this was an opportunity to test out my skills.

I went to the sand and battled Higara, He was that definitely strong that I can't beat him easily, our powers clashed and destroyed most of the place around us. I was reaching my limit and it was getting even more difficult and time passes by. But with the help of my partner, Higarashi, we were able to capture him, no failure was our goal.

Madara was impressed of my battling tactics and my logic and intriguing personality, he placed his trust on me and that became deeper and deeper after every battle and every successful mission I did, I was with Madara always, in every mission we go, I was there with him, we captured the Nibi….The Sanbi….

He knew that I was a Jinchuuriki, so he didn't grabbed my chakra. Odd why he didn't, but maybe because I was his Allie, amazing how things can be put off as simple. Instead, Madara decided on using me as his prey for everything else in store in his plans.

Prey in capturing Tailed Beasts.

I became his assistant, I was his most trusted Allie….I came to trust him too….I felt that I was always comfortable when I'm beside him, every time I was with him, things were at ease with me. Something I came to like between us.

When I became an Akatsuki, it changed my life, from one sad miserable one to a life worth living, I became proud of myself! I became confident in everything I was doing. I became who I was meant to be!

After several years, revelations started to reveal one by one….Madara, found my mother, Konan, which was already a member of Akatsuki, she was the assistant of Pain, the one who merciless killed my father.

He found her at last.

I pretended not to know him, instead I requested to become his apprentice and train with him because of my plan of assassinating him someday if I get stronger and then I will leave this group. I won't just be hanging around this place forever, once I leave I will know what truly lies within me.

That's the time I will find out.

He began to train me…Without noticing that I was just spying on him…You have to admit that was one of my most brilliant plans. Because I was really eager if he might kill my mother, I needed to become strong.

Then something came up...

It was another mission, to capture the 5-tailed Jinchuuriki. Pain, Konan, Higarashi and I was assigned to do this mission, lucky it was us. We traveled to the Hidden Rock Village, which Han stays.

Higarashi started wondering upon my movements. He could see my reactions, everything, my body movements my facial expressions, everything. I thought that he already distinguished me but I was wrong, he was just concerned for me, how I thought it was something wrong...I was glad...

We arrived at the Hidden Rock, and we began searching for Han, the 5- tailed beast.

* * *

><p>(made by: John Leo)<p>

(edited by: Nako13yeh)

**Thank you to everyone that took some time to read this fanfiction. Thank you to those people that were also willing to give their time to review this fic.**

Thank you.

**~Please Review.**~


	2. 2nd Trail: The Horse Dolphin Serpent

**Hehe...Sorrry if it's too short but I hope you guys enjoy reading it...Thanks...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE REBEL SHINOBI<strong>_

CHAPTER 2

THE HORSE DOLPHIN SERPENT

* * *

><p><strong>(THE ARRIVAL ON HIDDEN ROCK)<strong>

We arrived at the Hidden Rock. We started searching for that foolish Jinchuuriki.

We went to a forest and then I saw a man wearing a cap…

"I think it was him…." Higarashi said.

My mother attacked him.

Han disappeared of our sight.

"It was him!" Konan exclaimed.

Han was really quick…We didn't notice either a single remark of his escape…

"Shinra Tensei!" Pain said.

The trees fell down…

"Higarashi!" I said.

Higarashi was a sensory type ninja so he can detect his presence wherever it goes…

"I found him! Behind the falls!" Higarashi exclaimed.

We went to the falls to fight him. We arrived but he activated a sort of ninjutsu…

"Steam Jutsu!" he said

The water evaporated.

Drops of hot water started to fall.

"Shinra Tensei" Pain said.

He blocked his attack.

"Impressive…You blocked my attack. But I don't think you can beat me…." Han said.

The five-tail cloak covered his body.

Han cackled.

"Konan…." Pain said.

Konan attacked Han.

"Ahahaha, how pathetic." Han said.

He was about to attack Konan when I transformed into a four-tailed beast cloak.

Higarashi was surprised.

"Urakaku….You're a…." Higarashi said.

Pain looked at me furiously.

"Urakaku…." Konan said.

"Let's settle it here!" I said.

The battle started.

"Haha….Humph…So you want a fang on fang battle?" Han said.

"I assume you that you'll lose!" I said.

"Do not be so exaggerated…Do not be really proud of yourself…You don't know how much perfect I am…." Han said.

I attacked Han.

"Time for this…" Han cackled.

He transformed into his Jinchuuriki form, the Gobi.

"A dolphin-horse huh?" Higarashi said.

"I am going to help him" Higarashi added.

"Stop right there! A Jinchuuriki doesn't need any reinforcements; instead, he needs peace…." Pain said.

"Peace? What do you mean?" Higarashi said.

"He has someone to deal with him…And it was hatred, so please do calm down…" Pain said.

"Let's leave it to him…I know he can deal with the prey." Konan said.

The Gobi roared.

"See? He needs a little help….Han's a strong and fierce beast. It's 10 x larger than Urakaku's Yonbi, so I know he might lose to him." Higarashi said.

Pain grunted.

"Ready yourselves. This will be a fierce one." Pain said.

He got his metal pole.

I transformed into a Yonbi again.

The Yonbi roared.

It blew up fire balls.

The Gobi released steam.

The water in the falls began to evaporate.

"So the monster uses steam jutsus" Konan said.

The water that evaporated falls down.

It hit the Yonbi.

It exploded.

"What was that?" The Tsuchikage asked.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"I am going to help." Higarashi said.

"Water Style, Water Shark Missile Jutsu!" Higarashi said.

"Universal Push" Pain said.

"Paper Angel Jutsu" Konan said.

The attacks merged.

It exploded.

"Tsuchikage-sama, bad news!" A ninja said.

"The Gobi and the Yonbi are battling at the Rocket Falls!" it added.

"Akatsuki was here" his assistant said.

"How dare they enter the territory of Rock! They'll pay for this!" Tsuchikage said.

He went to the forest.

Pain threw his metal pole to the Gobi.

"I am going to use it…" Pain said.

"Nagato…." Konan said.

"Tsibaku Tensei" Pain said.

He threw a ball onto the air.

The rocks rose up and formed a huge circle.

The Gobi was dragged onto the circle.

Konan used a sealing jutsu to seal the Yonbi.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked.

"I am fine…." I said.

"We captured him." Pain said.

Higarashi caught Han's body.

"Let's all head back…" I said.

Han's cap fall.

We fled away.

The Tsuchikage arrived.

He saw Han's cap.

"That Akatsuki….I must notify the Raikage!" Tsuchikage exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AKATSUKI BASE, HIDDEN RAIN)<strong>

"There are only 4 tailed beasts left to capture." Madara said.

"Urakaku, I am really proud of you…" Madara added.

Pain felt envious. He left.

"Pain…." Higarashi said.

"Go honor him….I don't care!" Pain said.

"Nagato…." Konan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(OUTSIDE THE BASE, KONAN AND PAIN TALKED)<strong>

" I must kill that man…Even hes one of us, he's still that bonafide Jinchuuriki…" Pain said.

He called on his 6 paths.

One of his 6 paths summoned a falcon.

"We need to train…" Pain said.

Konan saw him.

"Nagato…." Konan said.

"Why are you here?" Pain asked.

"Why are you doing all of this crap?" Konan asked.  
>"So, you think of my actions are crap huh?" Pain asked.<p>

"It's not what I mean….Where are you going?" Konan asked.

"You don't need to interrogate me, because I know you're just destroying your own conspiracies." Pain said.

"Stop this craziness Nagato! Are you completely out of yourself?" Konan asked.

"I am not…I don't need your advices Konan…You have forgotten me since you bore out that freak…" Pain said.

"What are you saying Pain? How dare you?"Konan said.

"I know you're just confused. For me, I am exasperated of you…Too exasperated…If only, I can kill you and your son but not because I loved you!" Pain said.

Konan was surprised.

"Nagato, why are you saying those words?" Konan asked.

"I'll be going, you won't even appreciate my feelings….You're too greedy and heartless!" Pain said.

Nagato cried.

"Nagato….." Konan said.

Pain fled away.

I saw my mother, Konan, crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Konan didn't seem to answer.

I saw Pain, furiously looking at me..

I started wondering, what Pain did to my mother. Do they have a deep relationship with each other?

I chased after Pain.

"Urakaku!" Konan said.

* * *

><p><strong>(WHILE CHASING AFTER PAIN)<strong>

I chased after Pain.

"So you've followed me huh? What is your purpose?" Pain said.

"We need to talk!" I said.

"Oh, about your mother? I don't care about her. He left me when you was borned. You're a bad charm to me! Because of you, you're mother have already erased me from her heart!" Pain said.

"A hindrance must be killed…To get her back, I must finish you!" Pain said.

We landed on an isolated area. It started to rain.

"Good weather, as it seems. Now, show me your guts!" Pain said.

"I accept your challenge!" I said.

"Good, let's get this started!" Pain said.

I grunted. I need to kill him!

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Haha, in world where we stand, needs peace…I and your mom needs peace!

You're the one who brought disaster so you need to be finished." Pain said.

"Out of love, is sacrifice, and then, hatred was born. Hatred leads to peace!" Pain added.

"Is this the thing you called peace? Where you need to kill someone to get what you wanted?" I asked.

"So you got it, a smart lad, I am really impressed of you!" Pain said.

"Akatsuki was once again borned." The Tsuchikage said.

"What?" Naruto said.

**(NEXT TIME: Bonds Connected Once Again)**

"There will be war again, I assume that…" the Tsuchikage said.

"No! I won't let it happen!" Naruto said.

He punched the desk.

"Naruto, ease down." Gaara said.

Naruto grunted.


	3. 3rd Trail: Bonds Connected Once Again

Chapter 3 "Bonds Connected Once Again" Part 1

"Good, let's get this started. I can't control it. I want to unleash my power!" Pain said.

"Shinra Tensei..." Pain said.

I was blown away.

"Right, he uses that technique, I must...be careful...Not only that, the paths wield techniques too...This will be pretty tough but I must do it..." I said.

"What's wrong, Urakaku? Is that all you can do?" Pain said

"Do it." he said to his path.

"Summoning Jutsu." the first Pain said.

"Here it comes..." I said.

He summoned a giant bird, bull, and a toad.

The monsters attacked me.

But, Higarashi arrived and blocked me.

"Higarashi, why are you here?" I asked.

"Ha, geez, I won't let you in danger...I came to help you out!" Higarashi said.

"Go! Go on and save your life!" I said.

He won't listen.

"I won't go...I'll protect you!Even if I die!" Higarashi said.

"Because that was friendship that made us..." he continued.

Higarashi had beaten the monsters.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he said.

He summoned a huge snake.

"Go through me, before you get to my friend." Higarashi said.

"Fine, you want some battle, and then I'll give you one!" Pain said.

"Humph...do not be so foolish and exaggerated, you don't know who really I am! Maybe we were both Akatsuki members, but remember, I'm tougher than you've never been expected!" Higarashi said.

"I must be the one who's saying those words! Do not be so proud. I have killed many people because of the peace I wanted to achieve...But you, you have not experienced it...You don't know what peace is...I can teach it to you, while I am combating with you!" Pain said.

Pain attacked Higarashi with his metal pole.

"Rigenga! Spare him!" Higarashi said.

Pain threw his metal pole to Higarashi's snake Rigenga.

The snake disappeared.

"Bansho Ten'in!" Pain said.

The huge rock broke and fell on Higarashi.

"Higarashi!" I said.

Higarashi appeared behind Pain.

"Shark Missile Jutsu!" Higarashi said.

The third Pain absorbed Higarashi's attack.

"What?" Higarashi said.

"Shinra Tensei." Pain said.

Higarashi was blown away.

He stabbed a metal pole on his palms.

"How pathetic..." Pain said.

"Now let's go back..." He continued.

"Your death will lead to peace...When I kill you and get your chakra...Madara will be really happy. Konan will be finally mine and that's peace!"

"On this world, where we stand, needs peace. Your mom and I need peace."

"Out of love, there was sacrifice and then out of sacrifice a thing called Hatred was borned. Bringing peace to everybody." Pain explained.

"That's not peace! And I will prove it to you!"

"Is this the thing you called peace? Killing someone to achieve the thing you rudely wanted?" I asked.

"So you got it, my lad. What a smart one, I am really impressed of you!" Pain said.

"It's not what I mean!" I said.

The four-tailed cloak surrounds my body.

"Go, show off your wrath...I love seeing you perishing in anger...Go, show of your delicious chakra! That's the spirit!" Pain said.

"You're on the wrong way! I'll lead you to the right one. If I kill you that will be peace..." I said.

"What a mean one...Too exasperating...I want to shut the mouths of that kind of people. I am really irritated!" Pain said.

"Well, let's do this in this battle!" Pain said.

The fourth Pain attacked me.

I devoured him. He lay down.

"Now, I won't use ninjutsu...I need to take down the 2nd!" I said.

I went near to them.

"You can't go near on me! You're really a fool!" Pain said.

"Universal Push..." Pain said.

The 3rd Pain shot missiles.

"Water Shard Jutsu!" Higarashi said.

It blocked Pain's attack.

"So this brat can still stand. Well...Shinra Tensei!" Pain said.

Higarashi was blown away.

"You're really annoying me!" I said.

"Go ahead, show me peace!" Pain said.

The 3rd Pain shot missiles again.

"Universal Pull..." Pain said.

I was getting dragged by Pain...

I shot some kunais...

I looked at a tree.

I jumped out and went to that tree...

It exploded.

(5 Kage Meeting)

"Akatsuki...was once again borned..." The Tsuchikage said.

"What are you saying?" Naruto said.

"They captured Han Urotobi, one of our Jonin" the Tsuchikage said.

"Project Tsuki No Me...about that one, will they successfully complete it?" Gaara asked.

"But how does that thing happen?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the Pain and a man with a Rinnegan on its left eye and a girl with paper and a nasty man who had scales on its body and a fin on its back..." the Tsuchikage said.

Naruto remembered the battle with the Yonbi.

"No! The Jinchuuriki? Is an Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaara said.

"I have encountered the man with the Rinnegan on its left eye...He was once hated and scourged by the villagers of every city they goes...He was put on a mental hospital but got escaped. He transformed into a Yonbi and he attacked me. After that, I never saw him..." Naruto explained.

"On the right hand, a Jinchuuriki with a Rinnegan is a member of the Akatsuki? That was pretty tough..." the Mizukage said.

"Well, we are going to stop them again..." the Raikage said.

"There will be a war again...I assume that thing will happen if we won't stop them..." the Tsuchikage said.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Naruto said.

He punched the desk.

Meanwhile...

I was pretty wounded...

"What? Are you exhausted...Don't worry, if you surrender, I will just stab you and bring to Master Madara...?" Pain said.

"I won't surrender!I won't let my mother on the wrong hands!" I said.

"You're still brave...However, I'll finish you!" Pain said.

The 3rd Pain laid down.

"There are 2 more Pain left, the leader and the summoner...If I could only distract them...to get to the real Pain..." I said.

"Hey! Are you scared already?" Pain asked.

"No!" I said.

I stabbed the 1st Pain...

"Fooled by my teleportation?" I asked.

"But how did you do that?" Pain asked.

"Can't remember...Well, I'll let you remind it!" I said.

"Forging Push!" I said.

Pain was blown away.

"Now do you remember?" I asked.

Pain grunted.

"I am not yet done with you?" Pain said.

"I will be patient!" I said.

PREVIEW

CHAPTER 3 PART 2 (A NEW FRIENDSHIP)

"Why are you doing all of this? Why live in a normal and happy life? It is peace...I assure you!" I said.

"It was not! Do not fool me because I won't believe you!" Nagato said.

"Then if you won't believe, I had nothing but to kill you..." I said.

"Pain and Urakaku battled, as what I have seen..." Zetsou said.

"Soon Urakaku will realize how his sacrifices will go on nothing but his death..." Madara replied.

"So you're going to kill him?" Zetsou said.

"Tsuki No Me won't be complete without his power..." Madara replied.

"What does the Hokage doing here?" Pain asked.

"I was just reinforcement, sort of!" Naruto said.

"So two Jinchuurikis huh? Fine, I'll go finish you then!" Pain said.

(NEXT TIME: A NEW FRIENDSHIP)

"I will help you out, from now on!" Naruto said.

"He's cooperating with the Hokage!" Zetsou said.

"Deploy a search for that rogue!" Madara said.


	4. 4th trail: A New Friendship

**The Rebel Shinobi Chapter 4**

CHAPTER 4

**(A NEW FRIENDSHIP)**

"Naruto, ease down..." Gaara said.

"I am so sorry, I need to go and find that Jinchuuriki!" Naruto said.

He went away.

Naruto grunted.

"Where might he be this time? I must go befriend him, he must leave Akatsuki or else..." Naruto said.

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"W- What?" Hinata asked.

"Call on Kiba and Sakura!" Naruto said.

"But why?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to search for somebody!" Naruto said.

I was blown away by Pain's attack.

"You're too pathetic...If I were you, I will give up my chakra..." Pain said.

Higarashi removed the metal pole and stood up.

He used his sensory technique to detect Nagato's location.

"Over there!" Higarashi said.

He pointed on the mountain...

"There...The real Pain is there!" Higarashi said.

I don't know how I can get away because Pain was watching my movements...

I grunted.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said.

She saw me and I battling.

"There! He is battling with Pain!" Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why does he battle Pain?" Naruto thought.

"Guys, stay here...I will go down..." Naruto said.

"Bu-But..." Sakura said.

"We want to go..." Sakura said.

"Just stay here...It was dangerous onwards!" Naruto said.

Naruto went down.

"Wait..." Sakura said.

Naruto landed with a rasengan.

It hit Pain. Pain was blown away.

"Rokudaime Hokage..." I said.

"Hey what is the Hokage doing here?" Pain asked.

"Well, I was just his reinforcement, sort of!" Naruto said.

"Go, go onwards, leave this man to me!" Naruto said.

"But..." I said.

"Just go!" Naruto said.

"I will help you out from now on!" Naruto added.

"So two Jinchuurikis huh? How fascinating!" Pain said.

I ran away and went to the mountain where the real Pain stays, Nagato.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said.

Pain lay down.

Naruto saw Higarashi, lying down.

"So he assassinated one Akatsuki member..." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the mountain.

I destroyed the huge rock.

I went in and saw Nagato.

"I wanted to talk to you!" I said.

Naruto arrived.

"Urakaku, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"What do you need on me?' Nagato asked.

"Why are you doing all of this? Why live in a normal and happy life, where you can move freely?" I asked.

"Urakaku, do not let your personal feelings interfere..." Naruto said.

"When I was younger, I live in hatred and consanguinity, all times seems to be wicked...They thought of me as a freak so they ouster us out of the village...And this spirit sealed beneath me makes all things worse...

If you're not that wicked, I assume you that you're really a grateful person but look at yourself. You made a huge mess around...You're hatred changed yourself..." I said.

"I don't care!" Nagato said.

"Do not think that you're the only one that's miserable...even me, I lived through hatred...And all I wanted to achieve most of my life is Peace, when I met your mother, and my mentor on the first Ninja War, I was very delighted...My feelings get happier than I was before but on that time, I want to take revenge for the people who killed my parents, the Hidden Leaf shinobis...so I don't care if I lived like this!" Nagato replied.

"Do not let yourself drown in anger. Think of the happiest things..." Urakaku said.

"But if you won't believe, it's my priority to assassinate you..." I added.

"Think you can do that? Haha..." Nagato said.

"Shut up, you scum..." I said.

Nagato was blown away.

"You're too wicked, yet wicked! I hate people who are like that...I admit, that I consider myself as a wicked before but now that I unveiled the beauty within me...I can move freely and live on the fullest..." I said.

"Please stop it..." Nagato said.

"I am so sorry but I need to kill nuisances..." I said.

I was going to stab Nagato when Naruto stopped me.

"Stop it..." Naruto said.

"Do not interfere..." I said.

"Look at yourself, you're messing around again!" Naruto said.

"Let's go..." Naruto said.

We fled away.

Nagato was too depressed.

"Konan...Konan...KONAN!" Nagato said.

He stabbed himself.

Zetsou appeared.

"Hmm...How interesting..." Zetsou exclaimed.

He went away.

"Wait...he is..." Kiba said.

Hinata slapped me.

"What've you done to my daughter? Why did you kill her...?" Hinata said.

"We came here just to search for him...Naruto! Are you crazy enough to do all of this!" Sakura said.

"He killed Pain..." Naruto said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"He was about to kill Nagato but I stopped him..." Naruto said.

"So he left the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"He will and now he need to hide from Madara..." Naruto said.

"But...where will he hide him?" Hinata asked.

"I know...He will be safe on the village..." Naruto said.

"You're good in disguising? Am I right?" Naruto asked

"Yes..." I replied.

Zetsou saw Higarashi.

"So he killed this brat too?" Zetsou asked.

He grabbed Higarashi and went back to the base.

Zetsou arrived.

"Bad news..." Zetsou said.

He put down Higarashi.

"Where's Urakaku?" Madara asked.

"Pain and Urakaku battled, as what I have seen...Pain was assassinated by Urakaku..." Zetsou replied.

"What?' Madara asked.

"And another one...You will be astonished..." Zetsou said.

"Tell me now..." Madara said.

Konan sneaked and listened to their conversation.

"Urakaku, what've you done?" Konan asked.

"He's cooperating with the Hokage..." Zetsou said.

Madara cackled.

'I think it's no time for laughs...You need to do something..." Zetsou said.

"I have planned everything before I knew him..." Madara said.

"So are you going to kill him?" Zetsou asked.

"Exactly...Soon Urakaku will realize how his sacrifices will go on nothing but his death..." Madara replied.

"And...Tsuki No Me won't be complete without his power..." Madara added.

"So how can we find him now?" Zetsou asked.

"That's easy...Leave it to your minions..." Madara exclaimed.

"Actually, I have prepared it for future use..." Zetsou said.

"And now..." Madara said.

"Deploy a search for that rogue!" Madara ordered.

The minions went away.

Madara laughed.

**PREVIEW**

**CHAPTER 5 (THE RUNAWAY)**

"Don't stop until you didn't find them!" Madara said.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill my son?" Konan asked.

"I will do it..." Madara said.

"How wicked!I will stop you no matter what!" Konan said.

"So your loyalty ends here huh?" Madara asked.

"Urakaku, your mother was killed." Higarashi said.

"Found you!" Zetsou said.

"Higarashi!" I said.

"Leave these to me!" Higarashi said.

(NEXT TIME: THE RUNAWAY)

"We are here..." Naruto said.

"On my Village..." I said.

"Just stay here, I'll send my subordinates to guide you!" Naruto said.

"You'll pay for this, Urakaku Hatsumi!" Madara said.


	5. 5th trail: The Runaway

THE REBEL SHINOBI

5TH CHAPTER

THE RUNAWAY

While walking on the forest….

"We will be arriving in no time…" Naruto said.

"Uhm…We're here…." Sakura said.

"We are here…On my village…." Naruto said.

We entered the territory of his village. I am getting nervous…

Somehow, I can sense chakras around the village. It was really familiar.

Naruto accompanied me into a room.

"Just stay here, my subordinates will come and guide you…" Naruto said.

He went away.

When Naruto came out, he saw Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"And why do you left the conference anyway?" Gaara asked.

"Sorry, that was an emergency. I beg your pardon…" Naruto said.

"You know, you're always making excuses!" Gaara said.

"I am so sorry but it was an emergency, I won't leave without a cause…." Naruto said.

"Now tell me, what is that emergency that you kept saying a while ago?" Gaara asked.

"Well, this will be a secret between the two of us, okay?" Naruto said.

"Sure….." Gaara said.

"I came to search for the Yonbi….." Naruto replied.

"Then…where is he?" Gaara asked.

Naruto pointed on the room where I stay.

"There, he stays there….He left the Akatsuki, and now, he is being hunted by Madara…." Naruto said.

"So…why did you help him out?" Gaara asked.

"I am just concerned for him and for the sake that he might be caught by the Akatsuki, for instance, I will let him stay here, as long as he will be protected…." Naruto said.

"But where did he come from?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know but he came from different places…." Naruto replied.

"Now, you need to go back to Iron immediately, they were searching for you…." Gaara said.

"Okay, I'll go…." Naruto said.

Gaara fled.

Naruto went back to my room.

"I'll call on Hinata. You will go with her to the Hidden Forest…." Naruto said.

Naruto went away.

Hinata entered the room.

"Urakaku-kun….Want to go to the forest?" Hinata asked.

"Wait! Go outside first, I'll be changing clothes…." I said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

I changed my clothes…I covered my left eye…..I wore simple clothes…I wore a cap and the forehead protector Naruto had given me.

I went outside the room. Hinata was astonished.

"Hey, why are you wearing clothes like that?" Hinata asked.

"I will stop from being a Shinobi; instead I will be a normal person that will move freely…." I happily said.

"Oh I see, you're in a really good mood, I am so glad that you're now going on the right path!" Hinata said.

She smiled on me.

We went out of the apartment. We saw Neji, Hinata's cousin.

"Hey Hinata, who is that man? He might be a new ninja here…." Neji asked.

"Well, he's a new ninja, Uhm, what's your name again?" Hinata asked.

I began to think of a name.

"My name is…." I said.

"My name is…..Youhei Sakagara…." I said.

"What a cool name you had! Anyway, why are you covering your left eye?" Neji asked.

I became nervous.

"Can I see it?" Neji asked.

He was about to remove the cover when I stopped him.

"You don't have the priority to remove it!" I said.

"Oh, do I? Oh, I really beg your pardon. Anyway, nice meeting you!" Neji said.

Neji went away.

"Phew, that was too close!" Hinata said.

"Hi Hi….Hey who's that man?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, his name was Youhei Sakagara….he was a new ninja here, er, he's a new citizen here…I was just taking him a trip around the village…" Hinata said.

"Oh well, I'll be coming with you guys…" Sakura said.

"No need, we are okay with each other, sort of…." Hinata said.

"Nah, what's the big matter I can't come? Do not worry; I won't make a mess around…." Sakura said.

Meanwhile…. (At the Hidden Leaf Forest)

"Is he here?" Zetsou asked.

"No…he's not!" Higarashi said.

"Urakaku, what are you doing to yourself? Are you getting crazy to cooperate with the Hokage? Please….." Higarashi said.

He looked forth and saw me.

"Urakaku!" Higarashi whispered.

"Are you saying something?" Zetsou asked.

"Nothing…." Higarashi said.

"Zetsou must not know Urakaku's location! Or else it will be a really big trouble!" Higarashi said.

A minion saw us and attacked us.

Hinata shouted.

Zetsou looked forth and saw us.

"Aw….Busted…." Higarashi thought.

"Found you!" Zetsou said.

(A couple of hours ago)

"Madara…." Konan said.

"What do you need?" Madara asked.

"What are you planning to do with my son?" Konan asked.

"Well, the game was over. Time to make all things go with my plan…" Madara said.

Konan attacked Madara.

"Hey do I break your heart?' Madara asked.

"Not just a simple contradiction…I won't forgive you!" Konan said.

"I will do it…you won't stop me!" Madara added.

"How wicked! I will stop you no matter what!" konan said.

"So your loyalty ends here? Well, I can't forgive you!" Madara said.

Madara stabbed Konan.

"Ma…dara….." Konan said.

She lay down.

Madara absorbed Konan using his technique.

"So you killed her, Urakaku's mother. Nah. Urakaku will be outraged if he knows this…..You're dead…" Kabuto said.

"Shut up… I don't wanna hear you!" Madara said.

"So…Did I distract you? Well, I am sorry…" Kabuto said.

He went away.

"Urakaku, you will pay for this! Sooner or later, your Jinchuuriki will be mine!" Madara said.

"I will bring you to Master Madara!" Zetsou said.

"Leave these guys to us!" Sakura said.

We ran way but a minion blocked our way.

"You won't seem to escape, Urakaku!" Zetsou said.

"You are cornered…." Zetsou added.

He smiled.

Higarashi appeared on my back and grabbed me.

"Higarashi!" I said.

"Urakaku!" Sakura said.

"Now, what'll I do? Am I going to battle these gals?" Zetsou asked.

The other minions followed us.

We landed on the top of the tree.

"Shut up! Or else…." Higarashi exclaimed.

"Thanks but….." I said.

"Stay here!" Higarashi said.

"Leave these to me!" Higarashi said.

"Take care; I'll be going….." Higarashi said.

He went away.

"Higarashi….." I said.

"He was right, I need to disguise to cooperate with Naruto-kun…When, I am done…..I'll be able to beat Madara and stop the war!" I thought.

The minions saw Higarashi.

Higarashi beat them with his sword.

"I'll be off; I think Higarashi got the Jinchuuriki!" Zetsou said.

He and his minions fled away.

"What will we do?" Hinata asked.

"Over here…I said.

"Urakaku!" Hinata said.

(Meanwhile…On a bridge near Hidden Iron Village)

Gaara saw Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I came here for Naruto…." Sasuke said.

"Gaara, the…Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Do not interfere, if you don't want to die, Gaara…." Sasuke said.

"If I need to die, I am going to die!" Gaara said.

"You're too stubborn huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to die for my friend!" Gaara said.

"Gaara…." Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed.

(TUNE IN FOR AN OUTRAGEOUS BATTLE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

(PREVIEW)

CHAPTER 6

(THE SAND AND THE SNAKE)

"You're too stubborn…Stubborn people needs to be finished immediately….

I hate people that interferes me mostly on my plans!" Sasuke said.

"If you would just surrender Naruto on me, we will be good friends…." Sasuke added.

"Whatever, I just seem don't care…." Gaara said.

"Gaara, stop it or you might die!" Naruto said.

"I am going to die! To protect you!" Gaara said.

"You have protected me before and now...I'll be protecting you!" Gaara said.

"Stop…I am begging of you…." Naruto said.

"How pathetic…." Sasuke said.

(NEXT TIME: SAND AND SNAKE COLLIDE!)

"Mother, I will take justice of your death! I will assassinate Madara someday!" I said.

I cried. My tears fell down.

"Please not whimper in depression, Urakaku-kun…." Hinata said.

"I just can't accept that my mother had already passed away…." I cried.

"Stop it…." Hinata said.


	6. 6th trail : Sand and Snake Collide!

The Rebel Shinobi

6th Chapter

The Sand and the Snake Collide!

Sasuke attacked Gaara.

Gaara blocked Sasuke's attack.

"Humph…You're lucky this time but you'll be dead on my next attack!" Sasuke said.

"Gaara!" Naruto said.

"Chill down!" Gaara said.

"Leave this brat to me!" Gaara said.

"But Gaara…." Naruto said.

"Chill…..Okay?" Gaara said.

"Gaara…." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile…..)

Hinata saw me crying.

"Urakaku, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. I was just affected by the death of my mother….." I replied.

"That Madara…he will pay for everything!" I said.

"Stop it….." Hinata said.

"Please not to whimper in depression, it can affect you…" Hinata said.

""I just can't accept that my mother had already passed away…." I cried.

"Mother, I will take justice of your death! I will assassinate Madara someday!" I said.

Hinata comforted me.

"I must not be doing this at all but I was just giving empathy…..I feel so sorry for you, Urakaku-kun…." Hinata cried.

"Sorry, but I am heading back to Rain Village…." I said.

"Why? Are you bored here?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be back here after I get some evidences….So I and Naruto will prepare for the upcoming battles…" I said.

"But well, how can you say this thing to Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I am heading first to Hidden Iron…" I said.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was trapped inside a sand ball.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara said.

"It won't affect me!" Sasuke said.

He broke out the ball with his chidori.

"You've gotten tougher, Uchiha Sasuke but I won't let you get Naruto!" Gaara said.

"Too stubborn…I hate stubborn people. I kill them with my own hands.

I am merciless…." Sasuke said.

He smiled in an evil way.

He started cackling….

"You're too stubborn. Stubborn people must be finished immediately. I hate people that interfere mostly on my plans!" Sasuke said.

"So do I interfere? Mostly, what can I interfere?" Gaara said.

"Shut the mess up!" Sasuke said.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke said.

Gaara blocked his attack.

(At the gate of Hidden Leaf)

"I'm coming with you!" Hinata said.

"Well, have you prepared?" I asked.

"It seems…but it doesn't matter. I will come with you! Besides, I want to know what's happening to Naruto-kun…." Hinata said.

"Well, let's go!" I said.

We started travelling.

Higarashi went out of the grass.

"Urakaku…." Higarashi said.

He followed us.

"Well, I will shut you up with this!" Sasuke said.

He got his sword, the Kusanagi.

"Sword of Kusanagi, Chidori Katana!" Sasuke said.

His sword had electric shocks.

"You'll be finished by this sword, I assume of that!" Sasuke said.

"You have gotten crazy, Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara said.

"You have blinded by hatred…" Gaara added.

"It was long time ago. Do not let me remember of those things!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, did I hit the nail out of your brain? Oh. I beg your pardon. I am requesting for apologize…" Gaara said.

"Please stop acting like a scum!" Sasuke said.

"Chidori Kirin!" Sasuke said.

Kirin appeared.

Gaara blocked his attack.

"Sand Shower Barrage!" Gaara said.

Kirin was destroyed.

"You can't still beat me even though you had the Sharingan… "Gaara said.

"Do you still remember our Chunin Match and when I battled you on the forest? You lose on that time and I can do it again!" Gaara said.

"You seem to underestimate my power huh? Then, I will show you that I am lot powerful than you've never been expected for the rest of your life!" Sasuke said.

"Stop it!" Naruto said.

"I don't want to see my friends arguing. Please stop the fight!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto! Do not interfere!" Gaara said.

Gaara grunted.

"If you would just surrender Naruto to me, we will be good friends!" Sasuke said.

"I don't want to be friends with you but anyway thank you for inviting me but I concededly refuse!" Gaara said.

"Well, if you don't, I am going to finish you then!" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, I just seem don't care…." Gaara said.

"Gaara, stop it or you might die!" Naruto said.

"I am going to die! To protect you!" Gaara said.

"You have protected me before and now...I'll be protecting you!" Gaara said.

"Stop…I am begging of you…." Naruto said.

"How pathetic…." Sasuke said.

"Too much annoying! Nah! I don't want to see it anymore. I am going to kill the both of you!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll help you out, Gaara!" Naruto said.

"Now where were we?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask your bluff!" Gaara said.

"Sorry Sasuke but I need to kill you!" Naruto thought.

Hinata coughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's getting cold…*Coughs*" Hinata said.

We landed.

I got my jacket and handed it to Hinata.

"Here, wear it first. Naruto will be angry if you got sick, am I right?" I asked.

"Uhm...How about you?" Hinata asked.

"Do not mind me…I will be okay…." I said.

Hinata wore the jacket.

"Okay, let's proceed!" Hinata said.

"Lord Tsuchikage, Sasuke's here!" a samurai said.

"He is currently battling the Hokage!" it added.

"Where are they?" the Mizukage asked.

"They were on the bridge!" it replied.

"What are we going to do?" the Raikage asked.

"Gaara!" Temari said.

She went out.

"Temari!" Kankorou said.

He followed.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto said.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke said.

The attacks failed.

Naruto stumbled.

"Damn!" Naruto said.

"Leave this one to me! Go on to the conference and let them know!" Gaara said.

"Gaara!" Temari said.

"Temari! What are you doing here?"Gaara asked.

"I was about to help you!" Temari said.

"Well, let's get started!" Gaara said.

"What are you going to do now? Assassinating me? Haha…I think you will just fail!" Sasuke said.

"Do not underestimate our powers!" Gaara said.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke.

"MODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto said.

Sasuke blocked his attack using his snakes.

Naruto was blown away.

"Don't be so harsh to attack me!" Sasuke said.

"I think you've got the wrong guy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto appeared into the sky, on Sage Mode, with his Rasenshuriken.

"You've impressed me so much that I became speechless!" Sasuke said.

"Whoa really? Well, take this!" Naruto said.

He threw his Rasenshuriken to Sasuke.

It exploded.

Naruto jumped away.

Hinata saw the explosion.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Akatsuki…." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I can feel the presence of an Akatsuki chakra! They were on the bridge!" I said.

Hinata shouted.

"What was this?" Hinata asked.

I saw a body of an assassinated samurai.

"I think we were too late! Let's go!" I said.

The smoke disappeared on Sasuke.

They saw a huge spirit beneath Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Susano'o. The Power of darkness!" Gaara said.

"*Laughs* Are you amazed by my ultimate power? *Laughs*" Sasuke asked.

"Not so. It was really disgusting!" Naruto said.

"Oh so you hated it…Well, you've got to…" Sasuke said.

"Ouch...What are those black flames?" Temari asked.

"Amaterasu!" Kankorou said.

"Sasuke, you got crazy!" Gaara said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Hinata! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

I showed up.

"Urakaku!" Sasuke said.

"We need to talk, Uzumaki Naruto!" I said.

Naruto was shocked. Everybody was shocked.

"Urakaku, you'll be…" Sasuke said.

"I know!" I said.

"So you left us just for him!" Sasuke asked.

"I admit it but don't insist that I am wrong!" I said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I finally unveil the light to the right path…I have decided this and I left for some reason you guys won't understand! I am taking revenge for Madara for killing my mother!" I said.

"So? You are blaming us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, YES!" I said.

"Oh, you're a rogue so I needed to finish you off together with all!" Sasuke said.

He laughed.

"You got crazy…." I said.

He laughed.

I removed the cover on my left eye.

"How pathetic…*Grunts*" I said.

"Wait, he had the Rinnegan. Don't you say, he's an ancestor of the Sage of the Six Paths!" Kankorou said.

"He is not. He was just influenced by Nagato…" Naruto explained.

"So is he the one you are saying?" Gaara asked.

"Yes…He is…He is the Fourth Tailed Beast!" Naruto said.

"So, there were supposed to be two Jinchuurikis here…Humph…It will be my pleasure if I captured you *Laughs*!" Sasuke said.

"Fine! I'll battle you!" I said.

(Soundtrack: Pain theme)

TO BE CONTINUED….

PREVIEW

CHAPTER 7

THE REINCARNATION OF YOUTHS

"Why everyone does from Uchiha Clan is cruel? Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha...All of you!" I said.

"Hehe…I don't care if I kill someone. I care about my pride and my power!" Sasuke said.

"How empathetic. You sure can bark for a raccoon!" I said.

"Anyway, Sasuke's Susano'o….How can we destroy it?" Kankorou asked.

"Let's just settle everything on here!" Gaara said.

(NEXT TIME: THE REINCARNATION OF YOUTHS)

"I have discovered something from my past and it's very worse…" I said.

I cried.

_**TUNE IN AGAIN!**_


	7. 7th trail: Relevance Of Youths

The Rebel Shinobi

7th Chapter

The Relevance of Youths

I attacked Sasuke.

He blocked it using his Susano'o.

"So weak…" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I know! Let us combine our techniques!" Kankuro said.

Naruto went down.

"Okay, I'll be doing it first!" Naruto said.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said.

"Fire Style: Flame Haze Jutsu!" I said.

I blew out a big red fog.

"Acid Breath!" I said.

I blew out poisonous air.

"Sand Shower Barrage…" Gaara said.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari said.

"Secret Move: Puppet Triad!" Kankuro said.

Hinata threw some explosive kunais.

It exploded.

"What was that?" Mizukage asked.

"I think the battle has started…" the Tsuchikage said.

The Raikage stood up.

"I am going to see the events…Stay here…" the Raikage said.

He went out.

"So, he's too brave enough…" the Tsuchikage said.

"Let him…" the Mizukage said.

"No effect…" Sasuke said.

He began laughing crazy.

"Still...he wasn't affected…" Hinata said.

"I will try again!" Naruto said.

"Water Style: Tsunami Jutsu!" I said.

The water from the rivers merged as one.

It hit Sasuke.

"Acid Rain!" I said.

"Then, Bansho Ten'in!" I said.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" I said.

I blocked his attack.

"Earth Style: Magnitude Quake Jutsu!" I said.

The land started to shake.

"Earth Style, Earth Erosion Jutsu!" I said.

"Not only that, Fire Style, Fire Arrow Jutsu!" I said.

"Shinra Tensei…" I said.

I threw a metal pole on Sasuke.

"How did he do that? Summoning 2 jutsus at a time?" Kankuro asked.

"He posses 2 Kekkei Genkai like the Raikage!" Temari said.

"Why don't say, he's the son of the Raikage?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know…" Temari said.

"Sand Shower Barrage!" Gaara said.

Sasuke's Susano'o disappeared.

He stumbled with blood falling down from his mouth.

"Are you weakened by simultaneous jutsus?" I asked.

"Urakaku's impressive, indeed." Naruto said.

"Urakaku-kun…." Hinata said.

"So proud Uchihas... Hmm…Why everyone does from Uchiha Clan is cruel? Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha...All of you!" I asked.

"But look at yourself, you got easily defeated. Is that what you call the strongest? I can't even believe you…" I said.

Sasuke grunted.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said.

I blocked his attack.

"How empathetic. You sure can bark for a raccoon!" I said.

I threw him away with my Shinra Tensei.

"But why do you kill anyone who blocks your way?" I asked.

""Hehe…I don't care if I kill someone. I care about my pride and my power!" Sasuke said.

"Humph…How pathetic…" I said.

"Stop that mess, Urakaku!" the Raikage said.

We were surprised.

"Lord Raikage, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, Urakaku…" the Raikage said.

"I was hiding from you since before…Urakaku…I left you on the corner together with your mother knowing that she's a part of Akatsuki…..I am sorry…" the Raikage said.

"I don't even know you. Why are you begging forgiveness and how did you know my mother?" I asked.

"I became a Raikage for years, swearing that I will return for my family…On the right time….And now, our bonds are connected once again so…" the Raikage explained.

"What are you saying? And I don't need your explanations!" I said.

"I am hiding from this back, knowing that you'll identify me…." The Raikage said.

He took off his mask and threw it away.

"He is…." Hinata said.

"The ancestor of thunder, Rigoi Omorai…" Naruto said.

I was surprised that I can't even spell out a word. I can't even believe that the former Raikage was my father.

"Why did you hide from us? And most of all, why did you say that you're already assassinated? You know, I and Mom were searching for you all the time but what've you done? You have abandoned us…." I said.

I cried.

"I am out here…." Sasuke said.

"He's escaping!" Gaara said.

"Leave this to us…" Gaara said.

They followed Sasuke.

"I am sorry but I did it because it's for the best…" Rigoi said.

"Best? You have hurt our feelings so badly and now you're saying it's for the best? How wicked are you!" I said.

I punched my father.

"Urakaku…Stop it…." Naruto said.

"I am so sorry…." Rigoi said.

He cried.

"I have discovered something from my past and it's very worse…" I said.

I cried.

"But why did you left us?" I asked.

Rigoi can't answer.

It triggered the beast inside me. The four-tailed cloak surrounded my body.

"Urakaku!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, tell them immediately!" Naruto said.

"I will chase after Sasuke!" Naruto added.

Meanwhile….

"So you've followed me?" Sasuke asked.

They landed on an open area.

"Wow, this is the right place...Well, I will take my revenge!" Sasuke said.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said.

Kankuro got burned.

"Kankuro!" Gaara said.

Naruto saw it.

"Kankuro!" Naruto said.

He entered Sage Mode.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said.

He threw his Rasenshuriken to Sasuke.

Sasuke was blown away.

"I won't let you kill my friends!" Naruto said.

The two-tailed cloak appeared and surrounded his body.

"Don't tell me, Naruto will transform too…." Gaara said.

"This is total mayhem!" Temari said.

"I am going to help Naruto out. Take care of Kankuro!" Gaara said.

"Good...I like that part...Come on, bring on your hatred!" Sasuke said.

"Shut the mess up!" Naruto said.

He transformed into a 5-tail.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba arrived.

"Where's Naru…" Sakura asked.

It exploded.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

I stood up and went to their location.

"Urakaku!" Rigoi said.

"I think there's something ongoing outside…" the Tsuchikage said.

"Just leave it to them…" Mizukage said.

"Let's go there!" Sakura said.

They went to our location.

I arrived but it was late, Naruto transformed into a five tailed beast.

Sakura and the others arrived.

"We're late!" I said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Sakura cried.

"Sakura-Chan…" Shikamaru said.

"Don't cry here and it's not the time for crying! Look, we're on crisis!" Shikamaru said.

"You're right…" Sakura said.

Sakura was shocked when she saw Naruto on his 5-tail form.

"No, it's happening again…Please, I wish that thing happened on Hidden Leaf won't happen here…" Sakura thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Calm down…" Kiba said.

Sasuke saw Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan…." Sasuke said.

Gaara looked back.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke got Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I loved you but I need to get you!" Sasuke said.

"Help!" Sakura said.

"If you won't surrender, I will kill this girl!" Sasuke said.

"Stop this Sasuke. Please, I am begging of you!" Sakura cried.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

Sakura cried.

"Do not hurt her!" Kiba said.

"I will be waiting on somewhere…" Sasuke said.

He went away.

Shikamaru put the seal on Naruto.

"He got Sakura…" I said.

"I will be going!" Naruto said.

"Calm down….We will all go there…." Gaara said.

On a cave…

"Sasuke…." Sakura said.

He put a blanket on Sakura.

"Sasuke…." Sakura said.

Karin sneaked.

"I will be going back to Hidden Leaf…." Sasuke said.

Sakura was delighted.

"They will be happy if…" Sakura said.

Sasuke comforted Sakura.

"I can't live without you, Sakura…." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura. Karin felt jealous. She went away, crying.

"Sasuke….." Karin said.

"You girl, you will pay!" Karin said.

Karin went to the Akatsuki base.

"There's someone who's just spying on us….It was Uchiha Sasuke!" Karin said.

"So after Urakaku, he left too. Oh, all of them, they are going to pay!" Madara said.

"Oh, seems we're getting diminished." Kabuto said.

Higarashi was on a corner, wondering if he will leave.

"Call on Suigetsu and Jugo. You guys will be new members of Akatsuki…." Madara said.

"And I will rent more using you, Kabuto!" Madara said.

"I know what you mean…" Kabuto said.

He smiled.

PREVIEW:

8TH CHAPTER

THE RETURN

"Good to see you back, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame….." Madara said.

"Deidara! Dude, how are you?" Madara asked.

"I am fine...I was happy to be here again!" Deidara said.

"Good, because we will get more tailed beasts! And assassinate some hindrances!" Madara said.

"Cool...I like that aura…" Deidara said.

"Guys, Sasuke-kun had some very good news to all of you!" Sakura gladly said.

(NEXT TIME: THE RETURN)

"I am heading back to Hidden Leaf, as one of the ninjas!" Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Naruto comforted Sasuke.

"Good to see you again dude!" Naruto said.

"Higarashi!" I said.

"Bad news…I had bad news!" Higarashi said.

I was surprised.


	8. 8th trail: The Return

8th Chapter

THE RETURN

"Gaara, leave them to us…" Naruto said.

They went away.

I came along with them.

We arrived at the cave. I saw a letter.

"Naruto!" I said.

Naruto read the letter.

"We're on the village now. Come over…Sakura" It says.

We headed back for home. We saw the citizens waving at us. Naruto began to think that there was a meeting, sort of.

He hurriedly went to the gate and was astonished of what he saw, he saw Sasuke, wearing the Hidden Leaf Forehead Protector, Jonin clothes…

"What's happening here, Sakura-san?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you see?" Sakura replied.

You can trace Sakura's happiness on her face. She was very rejoiced and glanced as way she acted before…

Naruto remembered something from his past.

"How could I fall in love with a criminal?" Sakura asked.

"Stop it, Sakura-san; I hate people who are lying!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, this was a one in a life time request, please return Sasuke to Konoha, I beg of you….." Sakura cried.

I even noticed the changes that took place after those days we have battled but I was very happy when I saw this event. I was inspired.

Naruto cried in joy. He never expected that these things will happen in all of a sudden. He comforted Sasuke.

"Guys, Sasuke-kun. Is back in Konohagakure!" Sakura announced, blushing.

"Nice to know that you are back, Sasuke-kun, now Team Genius was once again borned!" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke, let's go to the arena later, I will challenge you!" Lee said.

Ino comforted Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…." Ino said.

"But he must undergo community service!" the citizens said.

"And he need to apologize for the Shinobi Council he tried to kill once!" the citizens added.

"Stop it, you citizens!" Naruto said.

"Instead, Sasuke and the ninjas, go to my room later!" Naruto happily ordered.

"Including you, Urakaku…." Naruto said.

I was shocked when I hear that. I blushed that I even jumped in joy.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, while blushing.

"Hey, Hinata-sama, you blushing again huh?" Kiba frankly asked.

Hinata covered her face. Her face started to get red.

Kiba laughed.

"Hinata….here goes Hinata again…*laughs loudly*" Kiba said.

Hinata ran away.

I laughed too.

(Meanwhile…on the other side)

"Are you done?" Kabuto asked.

"Thanks for your jutsu...I am now finished…." Madara exclaimed.

He snapped.

"Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara!" Madara said.

They comforted each other.

"Kisame…glad you're back!" Suigetsu said.

"I will get revenge for that Killer Bee!" Kisame said.

"Itachi…Long time no see….."Kabuto said.

Itachi didn't answer.

Sasori and Kakuzu went on a corner.

"Good to see you back, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame….." Madara said.

"Deidara! Dude, how are you?" Madara asked.

"I am fine...I was happy to be here again!" Deidara said.

"Good, because we will get more tailed beasts! And assassinate some hindrances!" Madara said.

"Cool...I like that aura…" Deidara said.

"And now that we are ready again, shall we start sealing the tailed beasts?" Madara asked.

"Sure….." Karin said.

Higarashi slowly went out….

"Where is Higarashi?" Madara asked.

"Hmmm…I think he goes off by himself to capture the other Bijuus…." Deidara said.

"Maybe you're right…" Madara said.

(ON THE KAGE ROOM)

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Neji…You will be going on a special mission…." Naruto said.

"What mission?" Shino asked.

"Sasuke, you will be the team captain of the team…The mission will be tough, I assume that…" Naruto said.

"Well, Akatsuki may disturb us again…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. Now let's go back on the mission, you will get my father's dead body…." Naruto said.

"What?" they asked.

"Hey and what are we going to do with that?" Sakura asked.

"Based on my findings, there is a possibility that Akatsuki will hunt for it because I had something I have feared of for the time of my life….." Naruto said.

"Akatsuki, Naruto, you're suspicions are true!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Madara was planning to resurrect the former Akatsuki members…and it includes my brother…." Sasuke said.

"If I am right, then we need to get my mother's body too…." Naruto said.

"Anyway, your mission is to get my mother and father's body. We must be the one to get it first….." Naruto said.

"Okay…Go on now…" Naruto said.

They went away.

I was on the forest when someone called me.

"Over here…" he says.

I came over to him. It was Higarashi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to say something important…"Higarashi said.

"Bad news! The Hokage must know it!" Higarashi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Madara….Madara resurrected the former Akatsuki!" Higarashi said.

"What?" I asked.

I was so shocked. I hurriedly went to Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to know this!" I said.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"Your suspicions are truly right. Madara resurrected the Akatsuki members!" I said.

"What!" Naruto said.

He punched the desk.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Certified, it's true!" I said.

"I must notify them immediately!" Naruto said.

(Sayuko Village)

A girl named Hinaru approached us.

"Uchiha Sasuke, so you've already left the Akatsuki…" Hinaru said.

"By the way, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just call me Hinaru; I am the governess of this village….." Hinaru said.

"Welcome to the Hidden City of Sayuko….." Hinaru added.

"By the way, why are the hidden leaf ninjas doing here?" Hinaru asked.

"Someone said, the dead body of Minato Namikaze was buried on a cemetery on this city…We are taking his body, we will resurrect him…" Sasuke explained.

"Why?" Hinaru asked.

"Akatsuki resurrected the former members. Now, Madara was planning to revive Minato and Kushina Uzumaki…..Now, we've got to get it before the Akatsuki gets it…." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll lead you to the cemetery but you guys are the one who will dig up his body okay?" Hinaru said.

"You will expect it…" Sasuke said.

They went to the cemetery.

"The ninjas buried him here after his death….." Hinaru said.

"Anyway, I will send my ninjas to check the area. They will notify you if they receive an intruder…." Hinaru added.

"So let's start digging…." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, dig on the north. Shino, dig on the south. Neji, dig on the west and I'll be digging here at the east." Sasuke ordered.

They started digging.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we have met again…." Deidara said.

"Deidara!" Sakura said.

"Wait, he's dead, am I right?" Shino asked.

"Madara…did he resurrect you?" Sasuke asked.

"You are right, Madara resurrected me. Why? Is there a problem with that?" Deidara asked.

"How foolish…So he did it…." Sasuke said.

"Well, now that I am more powerful than ever… I will take revenge!" Deidara said.

He threw some bombs.

It exploded.

"What was that?" Hinaru asked.

"Looks like an Akatsuki attacked…." Hinaru thought.

Sakura threw kunais.

"You're the one with Chiyo right? On the time, we captured the Ichibi…" Deidara said.

Sasori appeared.

"Come on my puppets, kill them" Sasori ordered.

The puppets attacked.

"Katsu!" Deidara said.

It exploded again.

"Come on my fellow ninjas, we are going to help them out!" Hinaru ordered.

"Hai!" they said.

They all went to the cemetery.

"Tell me, who are the ones revived by Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"I have heard that he also revived Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame Hoshigaki….The Tailless Tailed Beast." Deidara said.

"So it's sounds interesting somehow…" Deidara said.

"Secret Move; Puppet Triad!" Sasori said.

"Katsu!" Deidara said.

"Earth Wall Jutsu!" Hinaru and the citizens said.

They formed a big earth wall.

"Thanks…." Sakura said.

Sakura punched the ground.

The rock that Deidara was stepping to broke.

Deidara and Sasori fell down.

"Insect Swarm Jutsu!" Shino said.

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

"Now you seem to escape….CHIDORI!" Sasuke said.

Deidara was blown away.

"So you make my mood go bad huh? Well, take a taste of my bombs!" Deidara said.

He rode on his giant clay bird using his Artistic Bird Jutsu.

"Now you won't be attack me on air! Let's go Sasori…We will be searching for the Yondaime's dead body and Kushina's body, Madara will be angry if we won't get it…" Deidara said.

"I found his body!" Shino said.

"Really, go Sasori, get it!" Deidara ordered.

"Get it, my puppets, ATTACK THEM!" Sasori said.

"Shino, Shikamaru, go back to Leaf now!" Sakura ordered.

"No! No! No! Think I will let you escape easily? Humph, you must first surrender the Yondaime's body on us!" Deidara said.

"If you won't, then I had no choice but to kill you!" Deidara added.

He started making his clay bombs.

"What bomb can I do next?" Deidara asked.

Sasori saw Kushina's body.

"Deidara….." Sasori exclaimed.

(While On an unknown place)

"So you are the Rokubi?" Kisame asked.

Hisagi grunted.

"Well, let's start…" Itachi said.

Hisagi blew out some bubbles.

It exploded.

"Are you thinking that you will capture me?" Hisagi asked.

Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Sharingan? The jujutsu of the Uchiha Clan….*laughs* you can't defeat me even if you possess that power!" Hisagi said.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Kisame said.

Hisagi blew out a big bubble.

"Humph….." Hisagi said.

"Katsu!" Deidara said.

It exploded.

"Hahaha….You can't evade this one…." Deidara said.

He smiled.

"Go on, my spiders, choose anyone, you can eat them!" Deidara said.

Sasori attacked Neji with its scorpion tail.

Neji lay down.

"Neji!" Sakura said.

"What's the matter?" Hinaru asked.

"Neji…" Shino said.

"Oh pathetic… One of you is poisoned….Sasori, good job!" Deidara said.

"Damn!" Sasuke said.

"Call on Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata…We are going for a backup!" Naruto ordered.

"Prepare yourself, we are going to them!" Naruto said.

"Urakaku, you need to come!" Naruto added.

"Okay…" I said.

"Samehada!" Kisame said.

He laughed.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said.

Hisagi was burned.

"Samehada, lunch time!" Kisame said.

Samehada absorbed Hisagi's chakra….

Hisagi collapsed.

Itachi grabbed Hisagi's body.

"We're done here!" Itachi said.

"Well, where are we going next?" Kisame asked.

"We are heading back to home. Madara will seal its chakra…" Itachi said.

"Hmmm…looks like your quiet today…." Kisame exclaimed.

"There's nothing t worry about, let's go back then…." Itachi replied.

"Is it about Sasuke?" Kisame asked.

Itachi didn't reply.

"Let's go back and do not talk to me!" Itachi said.

"Okay, Okay, just ease down and captivate yourself!" Kisame said.

Itachi breathes deeply.

Hinaru got Neji.

"Leave him to me…" Hinaru said.

"Okay...Take care of him!" Sakura said.

Hinaru went away.

"Want another member to be poisoned?" Deidara asked.

"No way!" Sasuke said.

Shino went away.

"And where are you going?" Deidara asked.

"My birds do not let him escape!" Deidara ordered.

The clay birds followed Shino.

"We're coming, Sasuke! Wait for us!" Naruto said.

"Hope no one's hurt…." Hinata thought.

Sasori saw the funeral of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Deidara, we jackpotted!" Sasori said.

"Well, why are you saying we are jackpotted?" Deidara asked.

"Come on here!" Sasori said.

They saw the body of Kushina.

"Sorry but I think we are getting this one instead of him…." Deidara exclaimed.

"No!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We are taking this…." Sasori said.

"No…No...No…" Ino said.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said.

Sasori lay down.

"Reinforcements!" Deidara said.

*laughs*

"Shino! Bring it to the village now…." Naruto said.

Shino ran away.

"Humph…You can now order them…Empathetic….." Deidara said.

"You don't seem to care…" Ino said.

"You don't know who's the one talking in front of you!" Sakura said.

"Well, who am I talking into?" Deidara asked.

He prepared his bombs.

"You wanna know who I am…." Naruto said

"Well, I am just the 6th Hokage of Konohagakure! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto introduced.

"You're still bratty at all!" Deidara said.

"Well, let's get everything started! On my special way!" Naruto said.

To Be Continued….

PREVIEW:

9th Chapter

The Fourth Hokage's Resurrection

"So, the young brat was now the Hokage? Well, what happened to Tsunade?" Deidara asked.

"You don't need to know the reason why!" Naruto said.

"Well, I don't need to be stubborn. I understand you…." Deidara said.

"Madara killed her!" Naruto said.

"Oh did I hit a nail on your head? I am so sorry….." Deidara said.

"Shut your mouth up and give us her body!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I let you choose from these two…." Deidara said.

"We won't choose one, we are going to get them both and you don't need to interfere!" Naruto said.

He attacked Deidara.

"Whoa just calm down…" Deidara said.

"So you have captured that brat huh?" Madara asked.

"Ya, he was just stubborn but he was easy to get caught….." Kisame said.

"What are they planning to do?" Higarashi asked.

(NEXT TIME: The Fourth Hokage's Resurrection)

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"It's been a while since we met, Naruto." Minato said.

Naruto comforted Minato.

"I am glad that you are back, Daddy" Naruto said.


	9. 9th trail: Resurrection of 4th Hokage

The Rebel Shinobi

9th chapter

Resurrection of the 4th Hokage

_A man and a girl were talking behind a tree after they hid the 7-tailed beast._

"_Come on. Surrender her to us!" Zetsou said._

"_You won't escape….You can run but you can't hide…" Kakuzu said._

"_I need to go, Master…" the girl said._

_She fled away._

_The man got a scroll._

"_Teleportation Jutsu!" He said._

_They were teleported back on Hidden Rain._

"_Gal, just stay here, I will get some food and drinks!" the man said._

_The Man went away._

_(Back on the village)_

"_Wait a minute, where's Neji?" Naruto asked._

"_He was currently on the hospital. He was poisoned by Sasori. Anyway, I must go help Hinaru out!" Sakura exclaimed._

_She followed Hinaru._

_While Shino was running away from the village to the Hidden Leaf but when he turned around, Sasori was following him._

_Sasori attacked him but it was just a clone. Eventually, Shino was now on the Hidden Leaf and brought its body to the observatory center._

_(While on the Hospital)_

"_Sakura-chan, why did you follow?" Hinaru asked, in a low voice._

"_I am a Hidden Leaf Medic so I think I could use of some help…" Sakura replied._

"_Oh, I see…." Hinaru said._

"_Ouch, it hurts…" Neji said._

"_Hinaru, go and get the first aid kit!" Sakura said._

"_Okay!" Hinaru said._

"_Wait a second; you really looked like Hinata…." Sakura said._

"_And….You had a Byakugan!" Sakura added._

"_Oh, that?" Hinaru replied, on a laughing voice._

"_Oh, I don't know how I had this eye…" Hinaru added._

_Hinaru went away._

"_Hahaha….I am going to use my ultimate technique!" Deidara said._

"_Take a taste of my art!" Deidara added._

"_The C4 Karura?" Sasuke asked._

"_Precisely, you still remember our last battle, which I sacrificed myself! Now, I won't let you do that again! Take my revenge, Uchiha Sasuke!" Deidara exclaimed._

"_So that was the day you were resting." Naruto said._

"_You are right….That's the day where the big explosion occurred!" Sasuke said._

_Deidara eats clay._

"_I don't know about that C4 Karura, Sasuke tell me what is it?" Naruto asked._

"So, the young brat was now the Hokage? Well, what happened to Tsunade?" Deidara asked.

"You don't need to know the reason why!" Naruto said.

"Well, I don't need to be stubborn. I understand you…." Deidara said

_**Naruto remembered that time.**_

"_**I, the 5**__**th**__** Hokage of Konoha, won't let you do your plan!" Tsunade said.**_

_**Madara stabbed Tsunade.**_

"_**How pathetic…" Madara said.**_

"_**Naruto…you're dream, you…reached it…." Tsunade said.**_

"_**Tsunade-sama!" Naruto said.**_

"_**Lady Tsunade…" Sakura said.**_

"_**Promise me….You will take my responsibility…as a Hokage….." Tsunade said.**_

_**Tsunade put her necklace on Naruto.**_

"_**That will be your guide on being a Hokage…Take care…of the village…." Tsunade said.**_

_**She died.**_

"_**TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto shouted.**_

"_You want to know why I became the Hokage." Naruto asked angrily._

"_Sure…" Deidara said._

"_Madara killed her so I took responsibility of the Hokage!" Naruto replied._

"Oh did I hit a nail on your head? I am so sorry….." Deidara said.

"Shut your mouth up and give us her body!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I let you choose from these two…." Deidara said.

"We won't choose one, we are going to get them both and you don't need to interfere!" Naruto said.

He attacked Deidara.

"Whoa just calm down…I am not yet done!" Deidara said.

_He made giant clay model of him._

_He destroyed it and the bombs were scattered._

_I can see the bombs through my Rinnegan._

"_I can see them, one by one….." I said._

"_Universal Pull…" I said._

_The bombs were destroyed. Everybody was blown away. Everything was destroyed because of my attack._

_The cemetery became a huge crater. Deidara was badly blown away._

"_Well…C4 Karura…Humph…" I grunted._

"_URAKAKU! WHY DID YOU USE THAT JUTSU!" Naruto angrily said._

"_Well, without his jutsu you're now dead…" the girl said._

_That voice seems to be familiar on me._

"_Urakaku, it's been a while…." The girl said._

_She smiled at him._

"_Who are you?Why did you know Urakaku?" Naruto asked._

"_Do not interfere…" I seriously said._

"_Wait, you know her?" Naruto asked._

"_Yup." I replied._

_I turned around._

"_What do you need, Zelda Isanagi?" I asked._

"_Whew, the Yonbi, I think you have forgotten me and now you got some new friends around. Sigh." Zelda sadly said._

"_Hey do not be downed. I am just asking why you are here." I asked._

"_Well, I was here because I wanted to escape to Rain. They are hunting for me for thinking I am a rogue…" Zelda said._

"_Well, I can help you out." Naruto said._

"_I let you live on my village….Anyway; my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime of the Hidden Leaf Village…" Naruto introduced._

"_I helped out Urakaku while he was hunted by Akatsuki, I can help you out also." Naruto said._

"_Well, how can I? They would still recognize me as well? Look…" Zelda said._

"_Oh, want an instant makeover? I and Hinata were expertise! Right Hinata?" Ino asked._

"_Ah! Hehe..." Hinata shyly replied._

"_Hinata, you're acting like that again because….." Shikamaru teased._

_Hinata blushed and covered Shikamaru's mouth._

"_Well…" Zelda said._

"_Let's go!" Ino said._

_She grabbed Hinata and they went back to the village._

"_Whew, those girls…" Shikamaru said._

"_Hehehe…Hinata was acting innocent because she was blushing! *laughs*" Kiba exclaimed._

"_Ya right…" Shikamaru said._

"_Well, let's head back to village…Urakaku; you need to come with me on the observatory…" Naruto said._

"_Okay…" I said._

"_And you Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

"_I will wait for Sakura…We have a date later…" Sasuke replied._

"_Seriously?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke smiled and went to the medical center._

_Meanwhile…._

"_Oh, why did it take you that long?" Sakura asked._

"_Hehe…Just some financial problems…" Hinaru said._

"_Oh give me the bandage, the plaster strip, and the alcohol. Neji recovered from poisoning…" Sakura said._

_Hinaru handed the kit on Sakura._

'_Hinaru-chan, why be a medic on our village?" Sakura asked._

"_Oh, just a suggestion. It is okay if you reject…" Sakura added._

"_Oh me? That was my biggest pleasure!" Hinaru exclaimed._

"_Well, you need to come with us…. Go on, pack your things up for a while…" Sakura said._

"_Okay Sakura-chan!" Hinaru said._

_She went away._

_When Sakura has done putting the bandage, she turned around and saw Sasuke._

"_NYAA!" Sakura said._

"_You made me shocked. You know that?" Sakura asked._

"_Are you ready for our date later?" Sasuke asked._

"_Oh well, let's go…." Sakura said._

_Neji followed them._

_Hinaru followed them too._

_(Hidden Leaf Observatory)_

"_Everything was seemed to be ready…" Naruto said._

"_I'll start…" I said._

_Zelda arrived._

"_Hey….: Zelda said._

"_Please be quiet for a while…" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Impure World Resurrection Jutsu!" I said._

_He activated the jutsu. It took hours and it went successful._

"_Hey where did you learn that Forbidden Jutsu!" Zelda asked._

"_I learned it from Kabuto…He said he wanted to share it…" I replied._

_Minato stood up._

_"Dad?" Naruto asked._

_"It's been a while since we met, Naruto." Minato said._

_Naruto comforted Minato._

_"I am glad that you are back, Daddy" Naruto said._

"_Who else won't?" Minato asked._

"_Dad!" Naruto said._

_I collapsed but then I woke easily._

"_It took half of my chakra…" I said._

"_Oh, Urakaku, we must talk…" Zelda said._

"_Let's go…" I said._

_We went out._

"_Wanna eat ramen?" I asked._

"_Sure, I love Ramen!" Zelda said._

_We went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop but we saw Naruto and Minato._

"_Nyaa!" I said._

"_Hehe, Urakaku, so you like the ramen here?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh yes!" I said._

_The man served us two bowls of Ramen Noodles._

"_OOHHH…Looks tasty…" Zelda said._

"_Well, let's eat!" Naruto said._

_Minato smiled._

"_Hehe, it's been a while since I ate here…" Minato exclaimed._

"_You're right; I remember when you and Jiraiya were eating together here!" The man said._

_Naruto remembered Jiraiya._

"_Oh, sorry Naruto…" Minato exclaimed._

"_Dad, it's alright!" Naruto said._

_He smiled._

"_Hmmm…Nice Zelda…I didn't realized it was you...Whew, I think the boys out there were tantalized by you!" I said sarcastically._

_Zelda turned around._

"_Oh, looks like they're not!" Zelda said._

_I smiled._

_(At the Akatsuki base)_

_Kisame put down the body of Hisagi._

"_Request done…" Itachi exclaimed._

_"So you have captured that brat huh?" Madara asked._

_"Ya, he was just stubborn but he was easy to get caught….." Kisame said._

_Higarashi was watching over them._

"_What are they planning to do this time?" Higarashi thought._

_To Be Continued…_

_NEXT TIME:_

_CHAPTER 10_

_THE REAL SIDE OF HINARU_

"_Hinaru, you really looked like Hinata…." Sakura exclaimed._

"_Why? How does she look like?" Hinaru asked._

"_Well, she is Hinata! You seem looked alike!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Well, do we?" Hinaru asked._

"_Hinaru….You're face seemed to be familiar…" Naruto said._

"_Why are you kept saying those things on me?" Hinaru cried._

"_Well, Himega had a sister, she left us because she needed to do something that she needs to prioritize and she promised that she will come back here someday…." Naruto said._

_(Chapter 10: Hinaru's real side: Next Time)_

"_I am so sorry, father…" Hinaru said._

_Hinaru cried._


	10. 10th trail: Hinaru's Real Side

_**This chapter will more focus on Hinaru (actually she's only an invented character okay), which appears as the lost daughter of the Hokage and the Hyuuga maiden, Hinata. Well, I was just expecting you guys to read not only this story but all of my stories. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I just received that character from my sis on FB, Jiarra or as we all know, the author, nako13yeh, she was my closest bud on the group and she supports this story I made. Sometimes, we help each other in writing each of our stories. We share thoughts; we always tell and give ideas if we do not know, well, I thank her and I owe her a lot so this chapter will be my short but nice present for her.**_

_**Nako13yeh thanks and enjoy this chapter that was ALL ABOUT YOU!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(A short recap of Chapter 9)<strong>

_As all we know, Urakaku resurrected the 4th by using the jutsu he learned from Kabuto, the Forbidden Jutsu, Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. It was that very jutsu that changed everything.  
><em>

_On the other side, Akatsuki members, Kisame Hoshigaki and the brother of Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi, who came back to Konoha to have a new life, Itachi Uchiha, caught the brat boy, Hisagi, who appears as the new host of the 6-tailed beast, Rokubi._

_And then Sakura was starting wondering of Hinaru because of the resemblance between her and Hinata, that she really looked like Hinata and they both act the same._

_By the way, who really is Hinaru? Let's find it out._

* * *

><p><strong>~Rebel Shinobi~<strong>

**10th Chapter**

**Hinaru's real side**

Hinaru was busy buying foods on the market, chirping like a man and exhaling desperately, she was wearing her normal dark purple sleeveless jacket and she wore her usual black pants and her violet hair was swaying back and forth while she was swaying her basket freely like a young girl, Hinaru was smiling at the people she saw and then waves hi at them.

Even the seller of fish in the corner smiled at her and everyone she came across would greet her all the same. From people walking o the streets to the people selling in the market. Hinaru giggled because she was overwhelmed by the people's kindness and their smiles.

"What a nice girl." The seller of fish mumbled as she cleans the fishes and remove its scales, Hinaru heard it and just resorted to smiling and walking away headed to her home.

It was just an apartment that she rented, she wasn't going to stay for long and besides... this was the best apartment in the whole entire Konoha village. I mean, if you call this an apartment which it's actually the Namikaze estate. She sneaked in and took a room~

Hinaru stumbled in her front doorstep as she took off her shoes and ran to the kitchen. She opened the refrigirator and placed the food she bought inside.

"Heh, looks okay." She said as she closed the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Naruto woke up and stretched his arms and legs, he yawned and rubbed his eyes a few times and stumbled to get to the door. He slowly went out of the room to see Sasuke's condition on the other room, apparently they had to use the apartment as a place to recover.

3 rooms on the 2nd floor, first door was his room, second was Sasuke's room and third, well he knew nobody was there. So he swiftly walked to Sasuke's room, quietly as he saw him lying on the bed with a wet towel on his head.

He could see Sakura enter the kitchen to get some cold water from the faucet, he walked to Sasuke's bed to see the man lying there fast asleep with dark circles just under his eye. Naruto looked even closer and spoke...

"Sakura-chan, what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked, because of his big curiosity and worry for his best friend. His friend really looked like a mess, he needed to know.

Sakura went out of the kitchen holding the cold water in a small bowl. She walked slowly to where Naruto and Sasuke were and placed the bowl on the desk right next to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun got fever." Sasuke replied with a gloomy voice." He seems to have over worked himself by doing every single one of his community service hours ago. He's pushing himself..."

"You mean he did all of it during the dawn of the day?" Naruto asked as he walked to the door.

"You are right;" Sakura sighed. "He did it just to prove back his loyalty to the village."

"I didn't have much of a choice but to leave Sasuke with you." Naruto said."You never really had a choice too did you?"

"No..."

Naruto sighed as he opened the door and walked away, but he abruptly stopped when he saw the other locked door, slightly opened. He knew nobody was living there. He walked towards the slightly opened door.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to know who was inside the room? He slowly walked inside and peeked through the room. He walked to the kitchen when he heard someone.

He saw Hinaru who was cleaning the fish she bought from the market, she singing a song a sweet melody that he felt something familiar with it but brushed it off.

He entered the room and knocked on the wall to get Hinaru's attention. Hinaru turned around and saw Naruto who was looking at her, she was startled and dropped the fish she was cleaning on top of the sink. She cleaned her hands and walked away from Naruto to the living room. She smiled and he followed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. "You do know that you're suppose to be on your way to your village. You do know that you can't leave your citizens behind."

"No, I am here to work and to earn money," Hinaru exclaimed as she sat on the couch. "You see, Mr. Hokage, my town was on a short crises and I needed a short outcome and I left a counselor to watch over the villagers. So everything's safe.. don't worry... hehe!"

"Oh," Naruto tilted his head and smiled. "You crashed into my house, and enter in a room I keep locked. Fine, you can use the last room. Now that you're here, cleaning the fishes, I'll let you live here until you finish your business."

"Thanks, Mr. Hokage!" Hinaru grinned and looked around. "I love your house by the way, it's a pleasure staying here."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen getting a knife and continued washing the fishes on the sink. Naruto smiled at her from behind, there was something about her that he feels comfortable with. Something about her, seemed familiar.

Naruto shook his head and walked away, he got out of the room and went back to his room to dress up into his normal, white shirt, black pants and orange with black flamed cloak. He was also going to prepare himself for many paper works, as a Hokage does every day. he had to look and act the part.

It was his job.

But before he left, Hinaru came crashing into Naruto's door and Naruto slipped on the floor. He saw Hinaru's left leg flying through the air, she had kicked the door open. She had something on her hands and she was smiling happily. She walked to the Hokage and handed him a Tupperware. Naruto stood up and took it.

"What's that, Hinaru-chan?" Naruto asked out of astonishment. "What is this thing?"

"I'm hurt Mr. Hokage." Hinaru pouted.

"Umm..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"This is a token of my gratitude." Hinaru grinned happily. "I hope you like it, that's Fish curry and a vegetable salad that I made just for you. I don't know if you eat those kinds of food, but hey, I hope you like it Mr. Hokage."

"Uh, thanks."Naruto placed the food down on the table.

"I don't eat those kinds of food either. Just shows how picky we people are... haha!"

Hinaru exclaimed and bowed at the Hokage, before she left she made weird and ugly faces at the Hokage, making Naruto sweat dropped. She giggled and then turn to the door to run leaving out dust from behind. She was fast.

Naruto looked at Hinaru while she ran away.

_"That smile, that hair, that scent, the speech pattern. They all seem to connect to my sweet daughter." _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**FLASHBACK**_  
><em>

_Naruto remembered his daughter who left Konoha many years ago. She had the same look as Hinaru, but a little different in personality. Her smile is much wider than her daughters, she seemed happy._

_Inside the Namikaze estate, Naruto, Hinata and his daughter were inside Hina's room. It was a big but nice room. Hina sat there and her father handed something to her. She opened it and smiled.  
><em>

_The girl received a forehead protector, kunai and some clothes from her father, Naruto. She smiled at the objects that were given to her, she happily pounced on her fathers lap and hugged him. She sat back down and stared at the objects.  
><em>

_"What can you say about your present?" Naruto asked. "Hina-chan?"_

_"I..umm.." Hina couldn't say it. She stared at it and turned to her parents.  
><em>

_"I sewed it for you." Hinata sat next to Hina. Hina was now in between her parents. She couldn't say the right words that was why she simply stood and placed the objects on the bed.  
><em>

_"Really?" Hina exclaimed and hugged them both. "Dad….Mom…Thank you very much…"_

_While her younger sister, Himega approached to her. Himega comforted her sister. She hugged her and Hina hugged her back, a great family, that's what Naruto thought. He smiled at them. Himega broke from the hug and jumped._

_"Sis... " Himega shyly said moving her fingers. "I... have a small gift for you... I don't know if you would... actually like it. It's all I could think of that I can give to you. I hope it's enough..."_

_Himega ran to her room and took something from the drawers and then came back and handed her sister a medical kit. It was hand made, specially fixed and organized. Hina wanted to cry but supressed it and hugged her sister.  
><em>

_"Thanks Himega-chan!" Hinaru laughed.  
><em>

_Himega smiled at her and broke the hug again. Days, years have passed After the day Himega was killed, Hina went to the room of the Hokage. Her father, she was devastated with the news of her sister killed. She wanted to cry but the tears were all gone. There was nothing more that she can do, and she's made a decision._

_"Dad, I'm leaving." Hina bowed her head. "I... want to go away, and leave the entire village. So... don't try and stop me... because you won't be able to stop me, Dad."  
><em>

_"But why?" Naruto asked as he stood up shaking. "You can't leave, after your sister... I don't want to loose you to. Please, why do you want to leave, you have everything you need here. Tell me!"_

_"I have... " Hina bit her lips and tightened her fists. "I need to prioritize something Dad. I'll come home when I can, come home when the time is right. I promise Dad, I'll come back some day... I just need to straighten things out. Please... don't stop me."_

_Naruto walked to his daughter, he knelt just enough so he was equal to her face. He smiled at her and Hina's tears fell from her eyes. The first time she cried in days, weeks. Naruto hugged his daughter, comforting her. It was the only thing he could do, he knew argument was out of the question. He didn't want to loose her but if he didn't let her go, he'll only lose her even more.  
><em>

_"Can you promise me one thing?" Naruto wiped the tears from Hina's eyes. _

_"What is it, Dad?" Hina said in soft sobs. "Anything..."  
><em>

_"Promise me..." Naruto bit his lips. "Promise your father that, you would one day come back. And when we meet again you get to kick your Dad's ass when you get back. That way things are even."  
><em>

_"I promise, Dad…" Hina cried._

_"Be strong like your parents."_

_ Hina nodded and quickly went out of the Hokage's office. She still had tears running down her cheeks but she wiped it off. She ran to her house and packed her belongings, she wasn't going to stay in Konoha for long. She needed to get out, needed to go away. Her life, her decisions. Nobody could stop her, what Naruto had to do was..._

_Believe in his daughter. _

_Trust her. _

_That was all he could do know._

**END OF FLASH BACK**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

_"Hina-chan…."_ Naruto thought as he kept the Tupperware in his pouch and walked away from his room. That thought of her daughter made him sick, it reminded him how much he missed her deeply. His family was torn apart in many ways than he could describe. It had hurt.

Meanwhile back in the other room, Sakura left Sasuke alone so that she could go buy some medicine for Sasuke. When she closed the door to Sasuke's room, she stumbled i fright. She sighed.

"What are you doing here Hinaru-chan?" Sakura wondered.

"Oh, just here and there." Hinaru yawned. "Where are you headed off to Sakura-san?"

"Sasuke's fever is really severe, I'm headed to the market to buy some medicine for him. Would you care to join me?" Sakura smiled holding her bag of other medicines. "I hope it's not a bother."

"Not at all."

Hinaru and Sakura went to the store to buy some medicine, Sakura was muttering out loud and it annoyed Hinaru. Hinaru was standing there waiting with crossed arms. She hated waiting, she was really impatient when it comes to things like this, she needed to occupy herself. She started touching everything and one almost fell but she caught it in the nick of time.

Hinaru saw Sakura was still busy looking for the right kind of medicine. Hinaru bloated her cheeks with air and sighed out loud. She walked towards Sakura and pouted.

"How long does it take to get the right medicine for a sick feverish person?" Hinaru rolled her eyes.

"You're just as impatient as Naruto is." Sakura laughed. "Sasuke's fever is severe, I need to consult the right one to make him better. I know it's taking so long but just bare with it, you agreed to come."

"Okay tell me what I have to do." Hinaru looked at the medicines filed on the top shelf.

"I am searching for an appropriate medicine for Sasuke's fever, I can't think of the right one so I am kind of frenetic. Hinaru can you help me out?" Sakura asked. "It's a medicine that can stop him from getting anymore colds, shivering, and coughing. So I need an all around."

"Sure, it will be my pleasure." Hinaru exclaimed pulling a medicine out of nowhere.

"That's it. Where did you find it?" Sakura took it from Hinaru's hand and went to the counter.

"I found it about 30 min. ago while you were muttering Sasuke-san's name and his fever type. You're a medic ninja and you can't cure common colds and fever? How can that be?" Hinaru smiled like a cat.

"I'm a medical ninja not a miracle worker. I heal wounds and treat patients."

"Okay okay, no need to get agitated with me."

Hinaru and Sakura were done buying the medicine and they were now headed back to Naruto's house, that's when they saw Hinata buying some groceries from the market. She held a basket, her long purple hair and long grayish clothes.

Sakura looked at Hinata and then stopped to look at Hinaru, once again looked at Hinata and then to Hinaru closely and then called Hinata to come near them.

"Hinata! Come here!" Sakura called, Hinata smiled at them and slowly made her way towards the two. She was smiling, she was happy with the two of them standing there.

"What is it Sakura-san?" Hinata waved at them.

"You two look really alike." Sakura said with a grin on her face. I mean Hinaru looks like you Hinata."

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Hinaru asked. "I look like her... "

"Well she is Hinata of course." Sakura pointed. "You two look so alike. I mean there's a very big resemblance if I do say so myself, I don't think I'm mistaking it at all! Trust me."

"Sakura-san." Hinata smiled. "You must be imagining things, do we really look alike?"

"Well, do we?" Hinaru asked. "Hello.. earth to Sakura."

"umm... Hinaru-chan right?" Hinata shook her hands. "It's fairly nice to meet you. It's somewhat true that you do seem familiar, we must have met, that I can't be sure."

"We must have met before somewhere... hehe.." Hinaru hid a nervous laugh.

"Oh, umm... excuse me. I must go back to doing my shopping. I'll see you later. Nice to meet you again, Hinaru-chan, I hope you like your stay here in Konoha, have fun."

"I will..."

"Well Hinaru, let's go!" Sakura said as she started walking away leaving Hinaru behind to follow her. Hinaru had her head bowed down and she wanted to cry but she tried to suppress it.

"Mom... " She muttered silently. "Co-coming Sakura-san!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zelda and Urakaku was under the training and on a special mission assigned by Naruto, they were in one of the training grounds that was secretly used as a small base. Only few know of it, it was peaceful there, full of trees, an open field where they could train all the time.<p>

"Zelda, can you feel his presence?" Sai asked sitting on top of one of the biggest tree branches. He was looking around for anything suspicious, he quietly jumped down to where Zelda was.

"No, nothing." Zelda turned and crossed her arms. "I can't, There's no traces whatsoever. Sorry."

"The same as I." Urakaku said leaning against the wall. "But there is or rather was something that had gone through here, but what ever it is it's long gone by now."

"Then we need to move on." Sai exhaled and turned to a direction.

"No!" Kakashi appeared all of a sudden right on front of Sai and placed a hand on his shoulders. Urakaku straightened himself and Zelda scowled at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Zelda exclaimed. "Why?"

"We need to stay here." Kakashi plainly said. "I don't feel Kabuto's presence anywhere but I sense another one lingering about. It could be a sensory type or an assassination type, I'm not sure, It's best if we apprehend whoever it is and finish this mission as quick as possible before things go out of hand. Understood?"

"Yeah Whatever." Zelda turned and walked away from the group.

"Right."

"Whatever."

Sai jumped on top of the branch he had sat on before and watched the surroundings sending out one or two of his mice drawing jutsu's. It was one way of not arousing any suspicions from the enemy. Urakaku went back to leaning against the tree bark looking up at the sky that was slightly being shown by the trees.

_"Higarashi…."_ Urakaku thought.

* * *

><p>(Inside Naruto's house)<p>

Hinaru and Sakura entered Naruto's house, they didn't bother taking off their shoes as they entered the front door to Sasuke's room. Sakura placed the medicine down on the desk and went to the kitchen with a fresh batch of clean cloth and cold water. She placed the cold wet towel on Sasuke's forehead.

"Thanks Hinaru-chan." Sakura smiled at her. "Without you things wouldn't have been this easy. Thanks for coming with me to buy some medicine and for helping me find it."

"Eh, all ina days work." Hinaru scoffed and waved a hand at Sakura. "Anyways, I might as well be off to my room. I'm pretty tired after buying groceries and picking some medicine and stuff... Bye..."

Sakura didn't have time to say goodbye to Hinaru as Hinaru dashed of to her room smiling and happily prancing around like a little girl. She was probably a kid at heart, she was different in the battle field, tough and meant business but when it comes to having fun she's number one."

She entered her room and yawned, took off her shoes and through them at the side of the door like it was paper weight. She lay down on her cushion and grabbed a small treasure box from under it. She pressed a secret code that only she knew and it unlocked the treasure box. It actually looked more like a safe box.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he entered his house, he was really tired from the constant reports he had to file. He stared at his room until he noticed that Hinaru's door was open, he needed to tell her to keep it shut is she ever needed privacy.<p>

He walked to the door and entered it to find Hinaru crying, tears were falling from her eyes to the box she held. Inside was a special Kunai and some special clothes that Naruto knew that was familiar.

_"That can't be... my daughter had the same... " _Naruto thought.

That's when it hit him.

"Hinaru…." He mumbled loudly. Hinaru snapped as she saw Naruto standing in front of her, she quickly closed the box and threw it under the cushion and wiped her tears and stood up, her eyes still red from crying.

"Mr. Hokage..." She smiled sadly. "I.. I didn't expect to see you here."

"You... " Naruto frowned. "It's no wonder you look familiar..."

"familiar... " Hinaru growled.

"I'm not implying anything... "Naruto tried to calm her down.

"No!" Hinaru slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "I'm sick of being treated like this, first there's Sakura-san and now you out of all people, you ask me and tell me I look familiar!"

Naruto backed away, Hinaru was fusing her anger, the table had been broken in half with Hinaru's connection, with that slam. What kind of girl would be that strong. Hinaru fused, and paced around.

"Well, do I?" Hinaru asked.

"Hinaru!" Naruto shouted. "Calm down, I just said that you look familiar, that's all..."

"Why are you thinking like that?" Hinaru cried, tears slowly fell through her eyes again. "I am Hinaru Namikaze, I am from a small village, I have forever lived with out my parents by my side, I was always alone. I live alone for that fact. I do not or ever want to have a family, so stop thinking that you people know me."

"Hinaru-chan, I was just asking…." Naruto said.

"Then what is it, that you want from me?"

Hinaru was trembling, she sat nervously on the couch and motioned the Hokage to sit right next to her and let him comfort her by patting her back. Naruto took a deep breath, and tried to speak, that is until Hinaru went first.

"Sorry about your table..." She muttered. "I'll fix it later."

"No need." Naruto chuckled, the tension was leaving. "I hated that table anyway."

Hinaru managed to smile at Naruto. "Me too then..."

"You know why I compared you to someone." Naruto bowed his head and looked away. "You see I had to daughters, my eldest was Hina, and my youngest was Himega. I loved them both. "

"..." Hinaru looked away, tears were swelling up again. "This story... "She bit her lips and dug her face into her hands, Naruto looked at her and continued with his story. His family's story.

"My youngest... she was killed. Urakaku was the one that killed her, it was because of his 4th tail being awakened. My youngest daughter was buried in your cemetery, but that was years ago. That was until my eldest... Hina..."

"What happened?" Hinaru managed to say.

"During that time, the day after my youngest passed away, my eldest daughter left me and my wife, Hinata. she said she wanted to prioritize something and promised me that she will one day come home..."

Naruto swallowed a sob, he was also in tears and clenching his fists tightly.

"She would come home, once everything she needed to do, was done. Now... I find it funny... What's the sense and purpose of being the Hokage when you don't even have a family that's complete or together? What's the sense of loving someone if I don't have them by my side? I lost my youngest daughter, Himega, and I don't want to lose my eldest..."

"But.." Hinaru bit her lips.

"I miss her and still think of her each day, knowing she'd someday return to me and Hinata. I'll never forget her birthday, the day I gave her my spring Kunai, the treasure that my own father gave me, I don't know where she is but I wish someday she'd return and bring that bond back, so that our bonds would one day connect again, it's.. hard to... fall apart from it..."

"... I'm sorry... "Hinaru cried. "I'm really sorry!" She dug her head in her hands again fighting the tears, the muffled noises coming from her mouth, she couldn't stop them, she felt to gravely to it.

"There''s nothing to be sorry about... " Naruto patted her.

"No, you don't understand it... I really am sorry!"

"if only I get to see her... I mean... she'll be as old as you... I would get to introduce her to her grandfather. That would probably make her happy and it will actually make my day." Naruto wiped the tears of Hinaru's eyes and wiped his own tears as well.

"Dad... forgive me... "Hinaru grabbed on to Naruto's clothes and dug her face to his chest, she hugged him. Naruto returned it but was confused a little, it had hurt him when she called her that.

"Did you just call me... Dad?" Naruto pulled away from the hug and gently pushed her off him. He stared at those teary red eyes, Hinaru rubbed her eyes and pushed away.

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much!" Hinaru cried even more. "I'm your daughter Dad!" It's hard governing without my Dad being proud of me or even knowing that... I'm your daughter! I'm done with whatever it is I'm prioritizing... I'm here now that's all that matters right?"

"Hina-chan!" Naruto hugged her as she kept on crying.

"Dad, call me... Hinaru... I'm... no longer Hina... I changed... somehow, I don't know... but I can't go by that name anymore. Call me Hinaru please... I'm really sorry Dad!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and pinched her teeth.

"Still making humor in front of me?" Naruto smiled. "It's fine.. your here now that's what matters."

"I'm sorry I kept my identity hidden from you guys... Mom, dad... " Hinaru cried. "I really am sorry..."

"Its okay, Hinaru. I understand you…." Naruto said as he comforted Hinaru. "I don't blame you, stop apologizing. Your getting me wet with all of your tears, so stop crying. You know it hurts me when kids cry on me."

Sakura had heard the noises in Hinaru's room and turned to look at the door, Hinaru was hugging Naruto and crying. Sakura smiled as she heard Hinaru call Naruto, Dad. Sakura sighed and turned away from the door and leaned against the wall beside it and stared at the sky.

_"So Hinaru was Hina-chan huh?_" Sakura thought. _"Who would have known the eldest daughter would return so strong and beautiful, it's like we've missed something so important."_

"I need to show you to your grandfather, he'll love to see you." Naruto smiled as he patted Hinaru and turned to the door when all of a sudden Minato appeared right in front of him in a snap. Naruto was startled as he fell on the floor.

"No need to call me..." Minato chuckled. "I kinda had the idea stuck in my mind so I stayed for a while."

"What the hell?" Naruto frowned. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO POP INTO EVERYTHING LIKE THAT? Can't you walk like a normal person?"

"Getting into places as fast as this causes me to make time... I'm making up for the time I lost." Minato laughed.

Hinata had entered the room as well after she finished her grocery shopping, she leaned against the wall of the kitchen and started giggling as Minato pulled Naruto up to his feet. Sakura showed herself as well laughing along with her.

"Hinata and Sakura too?" Naruto pouted. "Now that's sad. I'm now the biggest laughing stock in the house..."

"You do make an awefully perfect couple..." Minato smiled. "I'm usually the quiet one and Kushina is the noisy one, now it's Naruto's turn to be the loud mouth and Hinata here being the sweet one. I understand your pain my dear."

"Oh shut up Dad." Naruto scoffed and smiled. "If Mom were here, she would have killed you again in a second."

"Ah but she's not." Minato laughed. Hinaru chuckled as she wiped her tears and everyone else started laughing as well. That's when Sasuke came entering the room rubbing his eye.

"What's happening here?" Sasuke asked as he yawned. "A family reunion without me?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "You're awake! The fever went down perfectly!"

"Yeah." Sasuke yawned again. "I better go back to bed."

"Oh Sasuke, I think you have forgotten something, haven't you?" Sakura asked." Don't you remember? teehhee... come on... guess I need you to guess what you can't seem to remember. You forgot didn't you?"

"Well?" Sasuke asked."What did I forget?"

Sakura kissed him passionately. A sweet but getle touch on the lips, his hands trailed to her hair and slowly fiddling with it. Everyone stared at the two and Hinaru made a barfing sound and told them to 'GET A ROOM'.

"Now do you remember?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke cackled so loud, he started laughing loudly, it had hurt his side. Everyone got caught in the madness overwhelming them all and started laughing as well...

"Sasuke….I never think that you laugh CRAZY…." Naruto exclaimed. "That was hysterical."

"WAAHAHAHAHA, do I?" Sasuke asked." I never noticed."

"Yes, you are! Well come on, you have forgotten our date!" Sakura exclaimed as she grab Sasuke into a hug. "Oh, please do you remember now?"

"Sakura…I can't…breathe…" Sasuke mumbled. "and Yes, I remember."

"I don't care…" Sakura said.

"So, let's go to the Ichiraku ramen!" Minato said. "It's time for a celebration!"

"WHAA! I WON'T LET ANYONE TO GET THERE FIRST!" Naruto exclaimed. "NO CHEATING! OKAY! LET'S GO!" Naruto exclaimed.

He ran away very fast leaving dust particles to float behind him. Hinaru jumped and started running after him but he was too fast and she came back to the room.

"Ah! I can't keep up." Hinaru pouted.

"Whew, as always, even though he's the 6th Hokage, we can't say it…" Minato mumbled as he laugh. "Don't worry Hinaru, I'm sure your father is delighted to get there first, he'll be waiting. Don't worry!"

"Eh?" Hinata asked.

Inside Hinaru's room, Hinaru wore her forehead protector and wore the clothes Naruto and Hinata had given her when she was young. It had fit perfectly, It was perfect and well fitted for her age. She fixed her hair and combed it. There, her beautiful, long and blue hair waves slightly because of the strong wind.

Hinaru laughed as she went out of the room.

Hinata saw her and smiled.

"Oh, it is the…." Hinata said.

"Whoa, combination of Naruto and Hinata, whew, my granddaughter." Minato exclaimed. "So pretty like the mother and so tough like the father, amazing!"

Hinaru smiled.

"Well, Mother, Grandpa, let's go to the Ramen Shop!" Hinaru exclaimed.

They all walked away to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

(On the ANBU room)

"Kagami Hitatsu, you must go and follow Team X, be a part of their team." Yamato said.

"Eh? Sir Yamato?" Kagami asked.

"Humph. I am not affected by your charm!" Yamato exclaimed.

"I don't care. Will I go off?" Kagami asked.

"Well, Shu—Shu—go away and grant the task I am giving you." Yamato exclaimed.

"*sighs* Okay, Okay, just shut it up." Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh I hear Hinaru's also on the team…." Yamato said.

"HINARU? Who is that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, a.k.a Hina-chan." Yamato replied.

"HINA-CHAN? MY RIVAL?" Kagami asked.

"Well Hinaru, let's continue our competition!" Kagami exclaimed as she raise her weapon called SHIRAYUIKI.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Long Haired ANBU and The Team X**

_"Eh? Who's her?" Zelda asked._

_"Call me Kagami Hitatsu, the beautiful ANBU of the Hidden Leaf!" Kagami introduced._

_"Humph, in your dreams!" Hinaru exclaimed._

_"Grrr…You make my beauty fade!" Kagami said._

_"My hair's raging because of you!" Hinaru said._

_"GRRR!" Kagami said._

_"GRRR!" Hinaru exclaimed._

_"Well, can you please cut it down?" Urakaku asked._

_"Oops, Sorry…" Hinaru said._

_Kagami just cackled._

_"He's here." Kakashi exclaimed._

_"Zelda, Urakaku, in any time around, you must ready yourselves for a battle you will never forget!" Kakashi exclaimed while fixing his mask._

_(NEXT TIME, THE LONG HAIRED ANBU AND THE TEAM X)_

_"Zetsou…." Kakashi exclaimed._

_Zetsou smiled and cackled._

_TUNE IN AGAIN._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh if you were asking who is Kagami, Hinaru, Zelda and Urakaku, well, here is a short recap behind them.<strong>_

_**First of all is Urakaku Hatsumi.**_

_**Where did he come from?**_

_**Well, he came originally from Hidden rain, where the Lord Pain stays.**_

_**They transfer from different towns because they are escaping.**_

_**Description**_

_**He has the Rinnegan from his left eye, on his right eye was the eye of the Yonbi; he got the Rinnegan from his rumored uncle, Nagato.**_

_**WHO IS HINARU?**_

_**Guys, I got this character by Nako13yeh, she just invented this character okay?**_

_**As you have read in this chapter all about her, she was the eldest daughter of the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki. She was currently the governor of the small city, Sayuko but then her position will be abducted by someone. (JUST WATCH OUT)**_

_**Who is ZELDA?**_

_**She was just a normal citizen of Hidden Rain but then trained under a suspicious man. She was also the best pal of Urakaku while he was young.**_

_**Now, she and Team X was under the training of Kakashi.**_

_**WHO IS KAGAMI?**_

_**Well I got this character under the permission of Kanon58.**_

_**Kagami is an ANBU with a long violet hair, who wears a kimono. She had the weapon of SHIRAYUIKI that looks like a diamond spear.**_

_**She was under maintenance of the new ANBU leader, Yamato. She was also a member of Kakashi's new team, Team X.**_

_**Oh, I wanna thank Nako13yeh and Kanon58, without them, this chapter was not made. Why? I asked permission to contain there invented ninja characters on my story.**_

_**There are 5 members of Team X and the other one will appear after many chapters, this is the first-ever, 5-membered shinobi team assembled by Hatake Kakashi, together with his apprentice, Sai.**_

_**And the 5th member was a certain Hyuuga, who left the village and was known as the son of Neji, in the name of Renji Hyuuga.**_

_**Well that's all. Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**_


	11. 11th Trail The Team X

_**Shinobi's Trail**_

_**11**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**The Long Haired ANBU and the Team X**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~O~<strong>_

_**(The Recap for the Previous Chapter "Hinaru's Real Side)**_

"_Like father, like daughter. Like mother, like daughter"_

_The previous chapter was all about reuniting._

_An unexpected comeback, indeed…_

_Hinaru was the governor of the small village Sayuko but then remembers everything after coming back to her REAL home, Konoha._

_First, all was under curiosity but everything evolves in revelations._

_Different revelations…_

_Memories of the past…_

_The clues…._

_The mysteries…_

_All of it was solved…_

_And a new being showed up from somewhere else…_

_**~O~**_

* * *

><p>Light glowed from above. It was shimmering.<p>

The light was so intense that makes Urakaku woke up on the middle of the grass field.

He started whistling.

He was whistling something with a melodic harmony. Sounds bit of a song.

_And that tune awakes Zelda from her very deep slumber. She felt her soul was aroused due to deep astonishment._

_And that tune reminds Zelda of something from the past._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOo<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was raining. Young Zelda and Urakaku were staying on a small hut on the forest._

_Zelda heard a music box, playing from somewhere else._

_She exhaled and started singing._

"_Toumorokoshi hatake no naka kara, Kirameku umi no nami kara, Ai no tori no saezuri kara Anata no fue no kyoku kara... Watashi wa yorokonde ita... Mezamete ita... Jisseki no aru, watashi wa hontōni saisho kara anata o ai__shite __iru." Zelda sang_

_(English Translation: from the midst of the corn field,_

_from the waves of the sparkling sea,_

_from the chirping of the love birds_

_from the tune of your whistle..._

_I have awoken, I was delighted..._

_Proven that I really love you from the very start)_

"_What a nice song…" Urakaku exclaimed._

"_Those words just came from my mind. Using the special harmony, the melody and the symphony, I followed the music with my very own words and then I formed the song…" Zelda shyly replied._

_Her face was blushing._

"_So….."_

_The rain stopped._

_The sun shone from the skies and a rainbow appeared._

"_Wow…Those colors….The beautiful colors of the rainbow…" Zelda mumbled._

"_Indeed, they really are…." Urakaku exclaimed._

"_Urakaku….." Zelda thought._

_**(Although she already knew that tomorrow was already a farewell for each other, as two bonds come to separate due to immediate emergence.)**_

_Those tears from her eyes secretly fell down and down and down….._

"_Time is fast, I can surely wait for it. I know that sometime I will be exaggerated to see him by again…" Zelda whispered._

"_Are you saying something?" Urakaku asked out of curiosity._

"_Me? I do not…." Zelda lied. "I am just quiet, without expelling a word. I swear"_

_**oOo**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"I saw you on your shadow…Gleaming high, fell on the deep hole of sorrow."<p>

"A light came from the heavens, sending a light from your burdens"

"The midst of the hourglass ticking, the looks of your face shining"

"All I see was you, only you on my mind, Julio"

_**(Japanese Translation: **__**" Watashi wa anata no kage de anata o mite...-Daka gurīmingu, kanashimi no fuka ana ni ochita." "-Kō wa anata no omoni kara no hikari o okutte, ten kara kita" " Sunadokei no ma~tsu tada-chū kokkoku to sugite, anata no kao no rukkusu ga kagayaite" " Watashi wa o sanshō shite kudasai subete wa watashi no kokoro, furio, anata dake no koto o shita")**_

She continued singing on that melody, singing the song she used to sing before.

"_Toumorokoshi hatake no naka kara, Kirameku umi no nami kara, Ai no tori no saezuri kara Anata no fue no kyoku kara... Watashi wa yorokonde ita... Mezamete ita... Jisseki no aru, watashi wa hontōni saisho kara anata o ai__shite __iru." Zelda sang_

_**(English Translation: from the midst of the corn field,**_

_**from the waves of the sparkling sea,**_

_**from the chirping of the love birds**_

_**from the tune of your whistle...**_

_**I have awoken, I was delighted...**_

_**Proven that I really love you from the very start)**_

"So you really leveled up, thinking of the next chords to your own masquerade!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"Masquerade? Are you crazy enough? Though you're a Shinobi seems you were still idiot somehow." Zelda cackled.

"It's nothing but just my silly thoughts. I just wanna hail you…" Urakaku pranced. "Geez, Hail the Queen, Zelda!"

"Crazy stupid barnacle! You're still the eggplant I used to know! Eggplant Monk!" Zelda teased.

"Not at all, Voodoo Freak!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"HALT! You're making a total big mess around once and for all!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sorry." Zelda and Urakaku apologized.

"Anyways, I'mma introduce to you to our NEW members. I mean, your NEW TEAMMATES!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Geez, you don't need to lay your own voice on our ears. Actually, a big spectacle around. We are mortals not megaphones!" Zelda complained.

"Earth to Kakashi-sensei!" Urakaku exclaimed.

Hinaru showed up from the grass, having her clothes totally messed up.

"EEW…G-GROSS!" Zelda shouted.

"Sorry for spreading GROSS…." Hinaru cackled.

"OHH, no need for apologizing, seems you are doing it on the whole time around!" Kagami exclaimed, sitting on a branch of the tree.

"What the hell are you saying?" Hinaru angrily asked. "Do not be so hardboiled, you bloodthirsty head! Anyway, why am I apprehending you anyways? I don't care!"

"Hardboiled huh?" Kagami asked.

"Oh sorry for HER inconvenience that I forgot to introduce MYSELF…." Kagami said.

"Humph…." Hinaru grunted.

"Eh who's her?" Zelda asked.

"Some sort of rivalry huh? Ooh….To the highest level, I can't reach!" Urakaku added.

"Call me Kagami Hitatsu, the beautiful ANBU of the Hidden Leaf!" Kagami introduced.

"Humph, in your dreams!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Grrr…You make my beauty fade!" Kagami said.

"My hair's raging because of you!" Hinaru said.

"GRRR!" Kagami said.

"GRRR!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Whatever, I have BEATEN you several times; admit that you can beat HINARU NAMIKAZE!" Hinaru proudly exclaimed.

"And do not ever EVER and EVER forget that I had the higher rank that you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"So what?" Hinaru asked.

"Like I care!" Kagami replied.

"Admit it!" Hinaru said.

"You ADMIT IT!" Kagami exclaimed.

_There's a thunder ray forming in the middle of their WILD STARE with one another._

"Mars to Kagami!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Well, NERIBU TO HINARU!" Kagami exclaimed.

"GEEZ, can you two please cut it down. We are suffocated with your words!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"Is this flip top or TEASING GAME?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, sorry, this girl's mouth was just like a firecracker or a bazooka!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Well, this girl was just pig-mouthed so she was too noisy like a pig saying OINK OINK!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Whew, what a war…" Kakashi said.

"There's nothing good that will happen if you two will just confront with each other as well." Kakashi complained. "This is a mission not a GAME!"

The two gals were disappointed.

"This is your entire fault, Hinaru!" Kagami whispered.

"Well, why are you blaming me? I am not a miracle worker!" Hinaru whispered back.

"You sure can MOO for a cow, and eat cow poo." Kagami whispered.

"No, I didn't. You sure can bark for a TANUKI." Hinaru whispered back.

"SHUT UP, or else!" Hinaru whispered.

Kakashi coughed.

"Go there with the roosters and crow as long as you can…" Kakashi exclaimed.

"OKAY, OKAY! Just ease down; we aren't megaphones or whatsoever as usual." Hinaru exclaimed.

"We are not doing miracles…" Kagami added. "We'll OBEY and HAIL you…"

"Look how minds are alike as well…." Hinaru exclaimed.

"OOH… You are right, Hinaru-chan!" Kagami exclaimed.

They shouted.

"Nah, when they will end?" Zelda asked.

"Ask their bluff…." Urakaku replied.

"Are you silly?" Zelda asked.

"Not as I do." Urakaku replied.

"Now let's go to our mission now!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"TEAM X! POSITION and CONCENTRATE on our foe!" Kakashi added.

"Oh, this was my father's orders. We need to do nothing but to obey." Hinaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, as in YEAH!" Kagami replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOo<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hinaru-chan, look at those birds. Aren't they adorable?" Kagami asked.**_

"_**WOW…..How cute…" Hinaru replied.**_

"_**We're still rivals, aren't we?" Kagami asked.**_

"_**YEAH! And I will do my best to follow my Father's steps!" Hinaru exclaimed.**_

"_**As well as I too, following my Uncle's fellow steps." Kagami said.**_

"_**Look how we really are alike! Am I your lost sister? Are you a Namikaze? Hahaha, just kidding…" Hinaru asked.**_

"_**Hahaha, yes I am! Joke!" Kagami replied.**_

_**They laughed.**_

"_**Kagami-san, help me!" Hinaru shouted.**_

"_**You, you brave merchant stranger, I won't let you…hurt my friend…I won't let you lay a single finger on her!" Kagami said.**_

"_**Sure, if you can, I'll let your friend free!" the stranger exclaimed.**_

"_**Damn!" Kagami said as she raises her SHIRAYUIKI.**_

"_**I, Hitatsu Kagami, will finish you and save my friend. Take this!" Kagami exclaimed.**_

_**She was blown away.**_

"_**KAGAMI!" Hinaru shouted.**_

_**Naruto arrived and attacked the stranger with his rasengan.**_

"_**Hina-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Thanks to you Father, we are alright…" Hinaru exclaimed.**_

"_**Good to hear that thing…I must go…Take care of you, children!" Naruto said.**_

_**Naruto hurriedly went away.**_

"_**Kagami-san!" Hinaru exclaimed.**_

"_**As long as I am here with you, I won't let anyone hurt both you and I will be forever as one." Kagami exclaimed.**_

"_**I am willing to serve my friend for the rest of my life. That is what friends are made up right?" Kagami asked.**_

"_**Yes it is the main reason…" Hinaru replied.**_

"_**Hinaru and Kagami is one until the end…." Hinaru added.**_

"_**Good…." Kagami glanced.**_

_**They Hi-5'ed.**_

_**oOo**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"Kagami-san, still remember those words?" Hinaru asked.<p>

"YEAH! I swore not to forget it right?" Kagami replied.

"YES! HINARU AND KAGAMI IS ONE UNTIL THE END!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"We are still rivals so don't cheer yourself up!" Kagami said as she laughs.

"Yeah, friends forever…FRIENDS FOREVER and…"

"RIVALS FOREVER!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Great. Now let's go back on our mission." Kagami said.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

_**oOo**_

_**SPOILER (PREVIEW)**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**(YOUR WORDS ARE MY PROMISE: THE LONG HAIRED ANBU AND THE TEAM X PART 2)**_

"_**Your word is my promise…."**_

"_**Your soul is my gratitude…"**_

"_**Your token is my appreciation"**_

"_**Your heart is my warmth."**_

"_**You are me."**_

"_**You and I as one"**_

"_**Those words you have said still remained on your mind and heart aren't you?" Hinaru asked.**_

"_**Yes, I always make it saddle somehow…." Kagami replied.**_

"_**As friends or Rivals, no prophecy will break our friendship!"**_

"_**Too True!"**_

_**(Next Chapter)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**YOUR WORDS ARE MY PROMISE.**_

"_**A promise between you and I is an agreement you can't pursue to reject."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TUNE IN AGAIN…<strong>_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_


	12. 12th trail: Promising Words part 1

_(A Short Recap for the Previous Chapter)_

_HUMOR! HUMOR!_

_The last chapter was really full of humor!_

_We met two characters again and that was Kagami Hitatsu, member of the ANBU Root of the Konohagakure, and most of all Hinaru Namikaze, the 2__nd__ daughter of the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki._

_We also met the Team X but there's still one more member the team was looking for, and it was the Hyuuga of the 2__nd__ branch of the Hyuuga Clan, son of the founder of the Hyuuga Clan Semi-Branch, Neji Hyuuga, in the name of Renji Hyuuga._

_Now this chapter is a sort of, you know History._

* * *

><p><em>(8 years past….)<em>

_Iruka-sensei leads the three members of the Team X, Hinaru, Kagami and Renji._

"_What's for today's training, Iruka-sensei?" Renji asked._

"_Tch, Renji-kun! Why are you exaggerated that much?" Kagami asked._

"_Well, leave him alone that's the best for him…." Hina (Hinaru) exclaimed._

"_Okay, Okay." Renji frowned._

"_This was not training, my students. This is a mission you need to go into."Iruka exclaimed._

"_Mission?"_

"_Yeah, since you guys were still Genins, this is a special mission for you." Iruka continued._

"_OOH….A mission…" Kagami exclaimed._

"_So are you ready to do your mission?" Iruka asked._

"_We're always ready, Iruka-sensei!" Renji exclaimed._

"_Good, now your mission is…."_

"_Your mission was to go to the Hidden Leaf Forest; the Hokage received an intruder from our chunins that the enemies from the Hidden Rock were on the forest, planting a bomb that will destroy our village."_

"_Now your mission was to stop them and stop the bomb from exploding."_

"_So hard for the Genins like us." Hina exclaimed._

"_Not so, it was like a jigsaw puzzle for me!" Kagami exclaimed._

"Oh really?" Hina asked.

"Now let's go on right now." Renji exclaimed.

They fled to the Hidden Leaf forest.

"Now where will we start searching for the bomb?' Hina asked.

Kagami raised her SHIRAIYUKI.

"Kagami-san…" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Byakugan!" Renji exclaimed.

"I can see them all….." Renji added.

"One….Two…Three…Four…Five….NO WAY! 56!" Renji exclaimed.

"56 ninjas? Are you crazy?" Kagami asked.

"I haven't mastered my techniques. I haven't undergo training that much!" Kagami exclaimed. "Tch, this will be hard for us."

"I can feel their chakras too." Hina exclaimed.

"Here they come…" Renji exclaimed. "Prepare yourselves."

The ninjas appeared and attacked the trio.

"KYAA! Take this! I call this technique: SHIRAIYUKI WAVE SLASH!"" Kagami said.

She swayed her weapon that made a huge wind slash that took the enemies away.

"One…Two…Twelve down…" Kagami said.

"Eight Trigams, Sixty-four palms!" Renji said.

He took down the enemies using that technique.

"12+12= 24 down." Renji added. "Hina-chan, how are you there?"

"Wind Style: Wind Katon Jutsu!" Hina said as she blew a very strong wind.

"Shadow Blades Jutsu!" Hina added as she threw her kunais and shurikens in the air as it multiplies.

It came together with the wind which killed several amount of ninjas.

"12 times 2 are equal to 24 plus 23= 47 down. Now there are 9 enemies left!" Hina exclaimed.

"Good Job, Team X!" Renji exclaimed.

The ninja that lead the entire force of the ninjas showed up.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"I am the one that might be asking that question now, not you!" the ninja exclaimed.

"Wanna taste of my power. Fine, I'll be giving you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"No need. I think it feels just like an infant pinching my feet." The ninja exclaimed.

"Oh anyway, I forgot to introduce myself to everyone, my name is Renbu Kanzaki, the Jonin of the Hidden Sound Village." Renbu introduced.

"Wait a second." Hina exclaimed. "You guys are from Hidden Sound?"

"Precisely." Renbu replied. "We just want to disguise as Hidden Rock ninjas."

"As what I expected." Renji added.

"Hidden Rock would not do this insane thing to our village and the only one who will do it is the Sound right?" Renji asked.

"OOOH RENJI-KUN! YOU WERE TOO SMART!" Kagami exclaimed.

"If you were here to stop the bomb, you guys are so hopeless. The bomb was made out of this world I mean it is IMPOSSIBLE for you young kids to stop it." Renbu exclaimed.

"We don't care" Hina frowned. "All we care for is our village and we won't let anyone to destroy it!"

"Right!" Renji added.

"If all of us end in death, we don't care because we love our village!" Kagami exclaimed.

"You know, I loved to play with the young fellows." Renbu exclaimed. "I love seeing their face in vain."

"Now let me choose which one of you is the first one I am going to kill." Renbu said as he licks his kunai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renbu used his telepathy technique to deliver the message to his ninjas to grab Hina without being noticed.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't believe that it was really hard to decide!" Renbu exclaimed.<p>

One of the ninja's teleported behind Hina.

And that ninja suddenly grabbed Hina.

"HELP!" Hina yelped. "HELP ME!"

The ninja used his taijutsu to make Hina fell asleep and to be paralyzed.

"HINA-CHAN!" Kagami shouted.

"I have finally decided, now if you still want her alive, refuse from stopping the bomb from being planted. See you." Renbu said as he disappeared.

"We failed. Aside from stopping the bomb, we also let Hina to be kidnapped." Renji exclaimed.

"We must notify the Jonins immediately and Iruka-sensei!" Kagami exclaimed as she fled away.

"Just wait for a while Kagami-chan!" Renji exclaimed.

"Kagami-chan!" Renji called.

While going back to Konoha, Kagami was crying.

"Hina-chan…." She cried.

Kagami arrived on the Hokage's room.

There was Iruka sitting on a chair beside the Hokage's deck. Hinata preparing tea and Naruto busy on paper works.

"Iruka….sensei…." Kagami said.

"Kagami! Why are you crying?" Iruka asked.

"Forgive me…..Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei and Hinata-sama but….Hina-chan" Kagami mumbled in soft sobs.

"HINA-CHAN? TELL ME….What happened to Hina-chan?' Naruto asked.

"She was kidnapped…." Kagami said.

"KIDNAPPED?"

"Naruto-kun, do not let your personal feelings interfere…." Hinata exclaimed.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, it is my fault." Kagami cried as she shut the door.

"Kagami!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Leave her for a while." Iruka said.

Naruto stood up and went away.

"Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Kagami…" Yamato called her name.

"Yamato-sensei…." Kagami exclaimed.

The rain started to brew.

"I BLAME MYSELF FOR EVERYTHING! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HINA? WHY NOT ME?" Kagami shouted.

"Well, if I were you, I am going to save her myself." Yamato exclaimed.

"But I think I can't be able to do it." Kagami replied.

"You are always saying that word Kagami, you admit yourself as a crybaby, a true ninja is not scared and he or she will be going to fight for its comrade." Yamato explained.

"Learn to overcome your own fear, Kagami"

"Look at our Hokage; he is the symbol of heroic deed. He killed Madara, proven himself that the words from anyone would not let himself down so easily."

Kagami was speechless, admitting that Yamato was right.

She walked away while it was raining and immediately headed for home.

She tied her hair and put p single piece of the SHIRAYUKI she broke.

She wore another costume, the black one.

She wore a mask for her not to be noticed by the enemies easily.

"Hina-chan, Stay there and I'll be saving you!" Kagami exclaimed.

A storm was brewing throughout the day but that won't stop Kagami, furthermore, it was the reason that encourages her more. She stepped up on a big puddle and ran away.

Eventually, now that Kagami was a few meters away from the village, Iruka became nervous because of Hinaru's sudden disappearance. She went to the Hyuuga Estate to consult Renji.

"Sorry for interrupting your business." Iruka apologized. "I am here to ask if you have seen Kagami."

"No…" Renji answered after taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, she was missing! I was talking at her when she ran away and then, I haven't seen her after that."

"Well, if that's the case, she must have gone to save Hina-chan. That's what I am bothered of." Renji replied.

Iruka bowed on him.

"Just a once in a lifetime request, Kagami was my dearest niece and she was still a young ANBU with an innocent mind, you have matured and I am sure that you can be able to save them both. Please, I am begging of you, go and follow her. I won't let anything happen on to her." Iruka begged.

"That's what I am planning of, Iruka-sensei." Renji exclaimed.

"Well, I know that this thing might happen. I know how much important is Hinaru for Kagami."

"Even they were destined to be the dog and the cat, still their friendship matters. And that's what Kagami call "FRIENDSHIP"."

"You are right, Renji. Now go on and find them as soon as possible!" Iruka ordered.

"Iruka-sensei, sayonara!" Renji exclaimed.

Renji followed Hinaru and traced her using the footprints she left behind.

Kagami arrived on the enemies' base.

"I am here so I won't take a step back! Hina-chan, chill around! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued….<strong>_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Will Hina get saved by young Kagami?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 Spoiler.<strong>_

"You betrayed my father!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"Please stop what you are going to do, Hinaru-chan!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"Don't call me chan and don't think we are close with each other because we are not!" Hinaru said.

"This is no time for agitating! Please stop me!"

"Furthermore, I think your father have already forgiven me."

(Next Time: Exile of Bonds)

"So that fish was helping out the bait?" Madara asked.

"Get him! Right now!" Madara ordered.

"Think you could just do anything what you really wanted? Now, don't be so spontaneous!" Madara said.

"What are you going to do?" Higarashi asked.

"Just a simple thing and it does matter with my plan!" Madara exclaimed as he cackled in glee.

"What is it?" Urakaku asked.

Tune in again!


	13. 13th Trail: Promising Words Part2

_**Shinobi's Trail**_

_**13**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**(The Promising Words 2**__**nd**__** Part)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The part two of the previous chapter, chapter 12….<strong>_

_**Tchh, Disclaimer: THIS IS STILL A NARUTO FANFIC! THIS IS JUST A HISTORY PART OF THE STORY WHICH FOCUSES ON NEW CHARACTERS! OKAY? KAGAMI IS IRUKA'S NIECE WHILE Hinaru**__** IS NARUTO'S DAUGHTER, RENJI WAS NEJI'S SON!**_

* * *

><p>Shinobi's Trail<p>

Kagami saw Hina all tied up.

"Hina-chan!" Kagami yelped. "Are you alright?"

"Kagami-chan, what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Hina exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter; I am going to save you no matter what!" Kagami replied. "It's a priority of an ANBU and a good friend…"

"But…. What if, the enemies see you then?" Hina asked.

"Well, I will fight them and I'll protect you, well, here's the deal, if they arrive run away and leave me here!" Kagami said.

"What are you thinking to do? Are you insane enough?" Hina asked.

"Enough with your complaints just shut up your mouth and follow my orders!" Kagami replied.

"Perhaps if you want to be alive." Kagami added.

"I wanted to, but leaving you in big trouble will be a bad thing for Iruka-sensei!" Hina said.

"Sheez, there is no time for arguments, just exactly when they….." Kagami said as she was shocked when she saw Renbu.

"So…. You still came all along from your village to here just to save this girl? How pathetic…" Renbu exclaimed.

"Enough with your words, I am so stressed out from hearing it!" Kagami said.

"HINA-CHAN! RUN!" Kagami ordered.

"B-But…." Hina said.

"Don't act so innocent right now, there's no time for it! Time is ticking and running wildly! Run now before he gets you! Quick!" Kagami ordered.

"Please Hina-chan…." Kagami begged.

"I know what I am doing and this is for the sake of our village…." Kagami added.

"Kagami-chan….." Hina said.

Just then, Renji arrived and attacked Renbu.

"Run now girls before he gets you!" Renji ordered.

"Renji-kun!" Kagami yelped.

Kagami grabbed Hina and ran away.

"Think I would just let those lasses escape? No way!" Renbu said.

He called on his ninjas and ordered them to follow Hinaru and Kagami.

"Follow the girls and don't come back once you let them escape!" Renbu ordered.

"Okay sir!"

The ninjas fled away and went to search for the two young ladies.

Hina and Kagami were in the middle of the forest.

"Kagami-chan, are we lost?" Hina asked.

"It doesn't matter now; the important thing is we escape out of their sight!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Well, I feel they were still following us!" Hina said as they turn around.

"Kagami-san!" Hina shouted as a ninja grabbed her.

"Hina-chan!" Kagami yelped as she grabs her weapon and held it out on Hina.

"Hold my weapon and I'll get you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Hina asked.

"Everything is possible! Just HOLD ON!" Kagami replied.

"KAGAMI!" Hina shouted as she held tight Kagami's SHIRAYUIKI.

The ninja exerted more force on grabbing her.

"HOLD ON….WE CAN DO IT!" Kagami cried.

"KAGAMI-CHAN!" Hina yelped.

Someone helped Kagami from her side.

It was Naruto, Hina's father.

Sakura punched the ninja who was grabbing Hina.

"Father…" Hina exclaimed as she comforts her father.

"Hina-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Father, I am alright…" Hina replied back with soft sobs and a scared voice.

"Poor Hina-chan…" Sakura said.

"Kagami-chan, thanks for saving my daughter. I owe you a lot!" Naruto thanked.

"Welcome, now can we help Renji out there?" Kagami asked.

"Sure thing, let's get moving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No need to get in, Hokage!" Renbu exclaimed.

They were shocked all of a sudden.

"Renbu, why have you done all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Surely, I did this for my own pride, why? Is there a problem with that? Any complaints?" Renbu wondered.

"This is no time for joking around, you jerk!" Naruto yelled as he punched Renbu.

"Think in a different perspective, young Hokage, there's still a good reason why I did it…." Renbu exclaimed as he cackled.

"DAMN! STOP THIS THING!" Naruto said as he hit Renbu with his rasengan.

"If I can't piss you with words, then let's just settle it flesh to flesh…" Naruto said.

"Any final words, young man? For disobeying my orders?" Naruto asked.

"Do not be so bloodthirsty, Hokage!" Renbu said as he appeared behind him and grappled him with his fists.

"Father!" Hina said.

"Oh come on, Mr. Hokage; let's just settle it in a simple deal…." Renbu cackled.

"Damn! Fine, tell me, what's the great deal?" Naruto asked.

"Give me a thousand bucks and everything will end fairly…" Renbu grinned.

"Thousand bucks?" Hinaru and Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, you do have? Well…. So everything will…." Renbu said.

Kagami kicked him and Hinaru punched him.

"Renji!" Hinaru ordered.

"Eight Trigams: 100 palms!" Renji said.

Renbu lay down lifelessly.

"Now, let's go back and let Sakura cure your sprains…." Naruto exclaimed.

End of History Flashback

* * *

><p>Going back on the Present Time<p>

Urakaku was sitting on a log of a broken tree when Hinaru suddenly appeared and grappled him.

"Tell me Urakaku! Tell me about it!" Hinaru exclaimed with a loud and angry voice.

"What I am going to tell you? W- What have I done?" Urakaku asked with a nervous voice.

Hinaru threw him away with all of her strength.

"What have you done to Himega-chan? What have you done? You know how much Himega is important for me! And you just ruthlessly killed her! How numb your heart is? Tell me!" Hinaru cried as she was all startled with everything.

"I am so sorry Hinaru-chan, but I don't think this is a time for agitating! Please be calming down. Do not take it so badly…" Urakaku said.

"Don't deny the truth, young man, admit it!" Hinaru said.

Hinaru threw some kunais.

"Shadow Blade Jutsu!" Hinaru said.

It exploded.

"Hinaru-chan! What are you doing?" Urakaku asked.

"As a token of thanksgiving for killing my sister, I assume you that you are not going to survive within this day! You are going to suffer for the rest of your life, Urakaku! I assume it!" Hinaru said.

"Please, Hinaru-chan, don't take it so harshly." Urakaku muttered.

"Such pathetic words…. Are you scared all of a sudden?" Hinaru asked.

Those words made Urakaku angry.

"No, I AM NOT!" Urakaku replied as the Jinchuuriki cloak began to surround him.

"Well, that's the spirit! If you want to have a gory surrounding, well, let's settle it here!" Hinaru said as she prepared herself.

Urakaku grunted.

"HINARU-CHAN! LET'S GET THIS STARTED THEN!" Urakaku shouted as he jumped in the sky, as he devours Hinaru.

"URAKAKU!" Hinaru called back.

To be continued on the Next Chapter to be Updated Next Week!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Teaser<p>

(Please read the final part of Chapter 12. Thank you)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Teaser<p>

"Urakaku, do you still remember who I am?" A voice echoed through the ruins.

"Higarashi! What happened to you?" Urakaku mentioned with his startled reaction.

"He was just subjected by Madara's torment. Do not worry; he's under proper rehabilitation…" Kisame said.

"Sheez, what have you done to my best pal?" Urakaku asked.

"I am not your best friend now, Urakaku; I am now your worst nemesis." Higarashi mentioned.

"Higarashi, what happened? I just abandoned and you have really changed." Urakaku cried.

Chapter 15: Higarashi's changed

"Now that my plans are working, the first prey is now falling under my trap!" Madara said.

"However, his real body was under rehabilitation." Madara continued as he cackled softly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: COMING SOON!<p> 


	14. 14th trail: The Exile of Bonds

Shinobi's Trail

Chapter 14

The Exile of Bonds

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on the Shinobi's Trail:<strong>_

Finally, Naruto arrived and everything turned alright, Hina was saved, Renbu was stopped by his plans. However, there are still sprains on their bodies after that event.

Meanwhile, going back on the present time, anger was formed between Urakaku and Hinaru because of the revelation that happened 5 years ago in the Hidden Leaf Village that leads on a battle beyond the isolated forest where Pain and Urakaku battled before….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinobi's Trail: Chapter 14<em>**

Urakaku devoured Hinaru and then harrowed her with his sharp claws.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Hinaru said.

A very strong wind blew Urakaku away.

"Do not belittle me; I was trained by many mentors, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and even Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sama also trained me before she died." Hinaru proudly exclaimed as she grab her kunais from her pouch.

"Whatever. Who cares?" Urakaku asked.

"Stop from belittling me!" Hinaru yelled as she threw her explosive kunais.

It exploded.

Urakaku got his left wrist wounded caused by evading her attack. Blood was dripping down from his wound but he didn't seek to care about it.

Hinaru glanced and raised her weapons and slowly walked on to Urakaku.

"Poor man had a wound by its wrist. Want me to cure it?" Hinaru cackled in glee as her evil smile shines with the gleaming light.

"Hinaru-chan, I am begging of you! Please stop this! This is no time for agitating especially this time that the Akatsuki is beginning with their plans!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"I don't care." Hinaru sought. "Besides, species like you are the one they've been hunting for right?"

"Another thing, do not ever call me chan cause we are not relevantly close. We are really different nevertheless you're just a loner of this village. Like a snake that transfers from different places just to search for shelter and prey. How pathetic of you." Hinaru continued.

"Now that you're wounded. I think you must start praying for you death. Anyway, I wonder if the Lord Almighty will welcome you on His Kingdom or will the demons welcome you in the blazing flames of the hell?" Hinaru asked.

"Stop speaking nonsense brat!" Urakaku shouted as he was startled with those words.

The Jinchuuriki cloak surrounded him once again.

"If you want me to die, then it is my pleasure if we will die together!" Urakaku cackled.

"Katon! Jippenpou Barrier!" Urakaku said as a barrier with flames surrounding it covered the area.

"Universal Push…" Urakaku said.

Hinaru was blown away by the strong motion of Urakaku's attack, together with the large boulders one meter away from him.

"I have the power of Rinnegan beneath me so I am more superior than you ever think of!" Urakaku said.

"Earth Style, Earth Grapple Jutsu!" Urakaku said.

The ground shook and two large rocky arms appeared and grappled Hinaru.

Hinaru's voice was tilting, she can't breathe.

Urakaku grab his metal pole and stab it on Hinaru's palms.

Blood was falling from Hinaru's arms.

"Now, what can you say about my power? It is powerful right?" Urakaku asked.

"Da…mn…." Hinaru's voice was shortened out of being grappled.

Urakaku teleported from his position then in to Hinaru's back.

Urakaku patted Hinaru's head and then held her hair tightly that made Hinaru shout.

"Now, start praying for your death!" Urakaku cackled in glee.

Urakaku started absorbing chakra from Hinaru. Saliva was falling on Hinaru's mouth.

"HAHAHA! Your power will soon be mine!" Urakaku exclaimed.

"Do not be so ambitious, Urakaku." Hinaru exclaimed.

Urakaku turned around and saw Hinaru, he turned back again and a huge log with air blowing from it.

"That's what I call, Wind Kawarimi Jutsu! I trained it for a while. As a governor of the Sayuko Village, I sure have mastered all wind techniques, including the rasengan which my father has taught me. He said that the one who taught him that technique was a kind mentor and he was one of the heroes of Konohagakure, the reason was he died for battling an Akatsuki member just to get some evidence on how to finish him, that tale inspired me to know how to use Rasengan and master it and now that I've got it, you are the first one to see it!" Hinaru explained.

"Kagibunshin No Jutsu!" Hinaru said.

A shadow clone formed a huge ball of wind from Hinaru's left palm and the other one from her right palm.

Urakaku rushed to Urakaku, bringing two huge balls of wind.

"MODAMA RASENGAN!" Hinaru said.

Urakaku was blown away from Hinaru's attack and that made him lay down on the floor.

Hinaru stepped on Urakaku's head. But when she looked down, water was flowing into the floor.

"Ice Style: Ice Shard Jutsu!" Urakaku said.

The water was frozen, including Hinaru.

"Someone says, a prey always fall from a predator, simply means that a fool always falls for the wrong things. That exemplifies that you're just a simple fool! How sympathetic of you….Poor Hinaru, they say you are the daughter of the Hokage but they don't know how pathetic you are!" Urakaku said as he wipes his mouth with his hands to stop the blood from falling.

"It means I won against you Hinaru. Admit that you're one of those pathetic people." Urakaku added.

"Adios, Hinaru, enjoy your dessert inside a huge block of ice!" Urakaku said as he walks away from Hinaru.

Hinaru got free of the block of ice.

Urakaku was astonished.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hinaru said.

The shadow clones formed balls of little Rasenshuriken and then combining it with Hinaru's Mega Rasengan.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME URAKAKU! KYAA!" Hinaru said as she carries the huge ball of wind from her hands.

"I call this technique: MEGA-RASENSHURIKEN! Take this Urakaku!" Hinaru said as she threw the giant Rasenshuriken to Urakaku.

"Well, think I'll just let myself hit with your attack. Not either." Urakaku cackled.

"My secret Kekkei Genkai technique! HYDRA-ELECTRICA CYCLONE WAVE JUTSU!" Urakaku said.

The sky became black and electric rays appeared forming a huge ball of electric shocks together merging with the huge water ball formed out of the water waves.

Urakaku was laughing out loud as he throws his huge ball of water-electric powers.

It exploded, causing the both of them to be blown away from the huge explosion.

The trees were all cleared up, the forest was damaged.

The smoke and the fog were cleared up and Hinaru appeared out of Urakaku's sight.

"Urakaku…." Hinaru said.

Hinaru collapsed as he fell on Urakaku.

"Hinaru….Hinaru-chan…." Urakaku said.

Urakaku stood up, accompanying Hinaru.

"Urakaku-kun…. Arigato….. And Gomenasai…. For being so rude…." Hinaru whispered in soft sobs.

"I understand what you feel Hinaru-chan, I know what it feels when you lost your sister, your dearest sister….." Urakaku replied.

A man with an ANBU mask arrived and grabbed Hinaru's body.

"Hey, hey, who are you? Why are you grabbing Hinaru?" Urakaku asked.

The man took off his mask and his long hair glowed upon the light.

"Ren….Renji-kun…" Hinaru called his name with her face blushing.

"I am also a member of the Team X, my name is Renji Hyuuga from the Hyuuga Clan, I am also an ANBU like Kagami…." Renji introduced.

"Hinaru-chan, are you alright?" Renji asked as he looked on Hinaru closely.

Kagami also arrived and was astonished of what she has seen.  
>"Urakaku-kun…." Kagami said.<p>

"Eh?"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Kagami said with her very loud voice.

The voice echoed everywhere.

"Nothing, it was nothing Kagami-chan, there's nothing to be worried about…" Urakaku replied as he covers his left eye with a contact lens.

Kagami heard steps from the grass fields.

"Anyone's coming, be ready…" Kagami whispered.

Higarashi showed up, together with Kisame and Karin.

"Hi…HIGARASHI!" Urakaku said with his voice startled.

"It's been a while then, Urakaku…." Higarashi said as he cackles in grief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

_**Please check chapter 13 for the chapter 15 preview. Thanks Minna-san ^_^!**_

_**End of Chapter 14**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 Spoiler<strong>_

_**HINATA IS PREGNANT? AGAIN?**_

"WHAT?" Naruto was astonished when he heard the physician's words.

"Yes and congratulations! Your wife is pregnant once again!" the physician said.

"OH GEEZ, Naruto-kun, did you kiss her again?" Sakura asked.

"Eh? Eh?" Hinata was blushing while saying those words.

"WHAT? MOTHER IS PREGNANT! OH YEAH!" Hinaru cheered as she threw the soda can away.

"Oh right, they did it again out of Himega's death." Neji said.

"Neji-kun, do you want too?" Ten-Ten asked.

"NO WAY! I CAN"T!" Neji replied in astonishment.

"Why does everyone in Konoha talks about LOVE and PREGNANCY huh?" Renji asked.

"RENJI-KUN, want a dinner later?" Kagami asked.

"NO WAY!" Renji said as he run away.

"What is the best name? Himega-chan? Hinega? Himeru? Hinaga? Hinara? AAH! I can't wait!" Hinaru said.

"Oh right…" Urakaku sought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time: Chapter 16: HINATA IS PREGNANT? AGAIN?<strong>_

"Oh what in the world is happening?" Naruto asked.


	15. 15th Trail: Friendship and Betrayal

Chapter 15

(What is Friendship?)

During this time, I had new friends by my side, I had my friends who will support me in everything, especially Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Hinaru, Kagami and Renji.

But now, one friend will come to betray me, and it is Higarashi, did he really plan to betray me and break our friendship that lasted for long?

A voice echoed on the forest. The evil laughter is what I hear. It sounds familiar. Can't it be, Higarashi?

The way I look at him, he was pretty different, I think he was not Higarashi, he's on a different aura.

"We met again, Urakaku, I am so glad to see you again." Higarashi greeted.

"What happened to you?" Urakaku asked in astonishment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Higarashi mumbled.

"No, it can't be…." Hinaru exclaimed.

"Why, Hinaru-chan?" Urakaku asked.

"It seems that Madara is controlling him." Hinaru replied.

"Have you seen Hinaru around?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't, she said to me last night that she will come out and search for something." Kagami replied.

"Maybe she's in the forest right now, training her powers." Kagami added.

"Come with me, we'll be checking out where she is right away and we're in danger." Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"Akatsuki's coming back on Konoha again." Naruto replied.

"For the 3rd time? Like what Pain did?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, and I must notify everyone around, especially Hinaru." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's go." Kagami said as she started walking away.

"Urakaku, I want you to taste the pain inside my heart."

"You have abandoned me since in time that I needed you. I was the biggest fool in this world I exist. You are a forlorn figure that I have ever met .You are the worst friends that I ever met, you are the biggest traitor, you betrayed me, Urakaku, you said before that we will destroy the world together, you also said that you will always be right by my side, you also said that you will never leave me and we will be together wherever we go. But where are those things? It didn't seem to happen, and now, I will just know that you're already a Konoha ninja? How dare you? I trusted you with all of my life and now you lost that trust in you." Higarashi cried.

"But now that Madara showed the light hiding from me, his words encouraged me to start a new tomorrow without you, a tomorrow that I will be the star, a tomorrow where everything I want will be mine, a tomorrow where foolish actions would be exemplified, a futile world without traitors, a silent world where the only one that exists is me and the world where I am perfect!"

"You might be thinking I have gone crazy but you're foolish thoughts gone wrong! My heart is screaming from within, my feelings were lifted by the hands of hatred, my life was been rejuvenated by the power of the dismantling fall of darkness, and also I forgot everything from the past and I started having a step forward."

"Just like what my mother taught to me before, I must start the ball rolling now, so that's why I am starting my steps on killing you!"

"He is manipulated, Urakaku, we need to fight you're bestfriend!" Hinaru exclaimed.

"I can't and I can't do it….." Urakaku exclaimed.

"Hina-chan, where are you?" Naruto called and searched for Hinaru.

"She's with Urakaku…." Renji replied together with his father Neji.

"They seemed to have a battle with an Akatsuki member and geez I haven't seen like him before, he was pretty enormous and powerful. And it's impossible someone manipulated by Madara." Neji exclaimed.

"You battled that Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and he seem have a pretty connection with Urakaku." Neji added.

"Urakaku?"

"Yeah and they seem to battle with your daughter a while ago." Neji added.

"A battle with my daughter?" Naruto asked.

"So, let's start!" Higarashi said.

He released a very powerful aura and started throwing some new kind of shurikens.

"What kind of Shuriken are those?" Hinaru asked.

"Toxikens, that's what I call to those, shurikens powered by poison. Everyone who got stabbed in contact will be poisoned and die…." Higarashi cackled.

"How wicked of you and how can you do this to me? I must be the one saying the words you have said a while ago." Urakaku said.

"You are making me feel angry….." Urakaku whispered as he laughed out loud.

"What's happening on him? I have never seen him like that before…" Hinaru thought.

Dark aura surrounded Urakaku and he transformed into his 4-tailed cloak.

"Dark cloak?" Hinaru thought.

"Let me show you the real power on me!" Urakaku shouted as he started blowing different colors of flames.

It exploded.

"What is that?" Kagami said.

"It seems that the battle already started, you must go there immediately or else you will not see someone alive." Renji exclaimed.

"Kagami, let's go…." Naruto ordered.

"Okay!" Kagami said as she followed Naruto.

"He's still unstable, Damn, he's invincible…" Hinaru thought.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto called.

"Dad…" Hinaru thought.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah we're alright." Hinaru replied.

"Pathetic fools! No matter how many of you fools gather around here, no one can kill me flesh by flesh, you must suffer on pain and sympathy and sadness that I once experienced!" Higarashi cackled.

"STOP IT, I AM BEGGING OF YOU!" Urakaku begged.

"Well, I had no choice but to kill you." Urakaku mumbled as he blowed out a huge pillar of flame from its mouth.

"Gomenasai, Higarashi….." Urakaku thought.

Water from the inside of his vessels stopped the pillar of flame from burning him alive.

"That's enough, Urakaku, leave everything on us…" Naruto said as he seals the 4-tailed spirit inside Urakaku.

"Stop all of this!" Naruto said.

Someone stabbed the fake doll and it disappeared.

"A DOLL?" Hinaru asked.

"Are you surprised or are you fooled?" Madara asked as he giggles softly.

"Madara Uchiha…." Naruto mumbled.

"Let me be the one to face him!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the other traitor of the Akatsuki…." Madara said.

"Let me be your opponent! For the sake of my brother." Sasuke exclaimed.

"And as you wish." Kabuto said from the back as he snap his fingers.

The resurrected members appeared on the field and surrounded them.

"Neh, are you happy now? How fond of you…" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto!" Naruto shouted.

"So, can you win against us now?" Madara asked.

To be Continued

iHhINA


End file.
